Two Truths and a Lie
by Rinkata
Summary: Jonouchi Katsuya sets upon himself the task of assisting Seto Kaiba, even though his attempts to help are ignored and redirected. The CEO won't admit that his diet is ruining his health... and is forced to accept Katsuya's efforts after the blond threatens to reveal the truth to Mokuba. Future PUPPYSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **(A/N)** Hi. This is my first fanfic, especially considering it is yaoi (boy x boy). I hope that you enjoy. Please read and review. I've tried to make the storyline as original as I can. I will be using the japanese names, merely because of preference.

Long Horizontal Line = page break for new character perspective

(changes between Seto and Katsuya fairly often)

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi action (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi; haven't decide on others yet, i.e. Honda x Otogi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Chapter 1 :

Katsuya waited for his coworker to call him over to go deliver the coffee order.

He was at his catering job, working at the most popular cafe in the city. It was only one of his three jobs. He sighed. It had just been a year ago that Yugi, Honda and all his other friends had graduated from high school. Katsuya managed to pass all his classes and graduated as well, saving himself from repeating the year alone, luckily. Everyone else had moved on to college. College hadn't been an option for Katsuya and he continued to be purely focused on living day by day. He became a 'productive member of society,' as Honda put it, which encouraged a chuckle from Otogi. Katsuya had replied, "Keep your comments to yourself!" before catching Honda in a neck hold and giving him a knuckle sandwich. He had grinned as Honda squirmed in his grip, his group of friends laughing at their interaction.

He will always be grateful to Honda for sticking with him and being there for him, especially when they were in Hirutani's gang. Katsuya's original motivation of being in a gang was to avoid his father. Although he deeply regretted that now, it had given him skills for self-preservation. He gained the ability to think quickly on his feet and trust his instincts no matter what he faced. Overall, he still had mixed feelings about his past, mostly from when his mother left with his sister to escape his father's drunken abuse. He shrugged. Maybe he had proven his mother right at the time. When she forced him to stay behind, she told him that he would end up just like his father. Violent. Destructive. But that changed when he left the gang with Honda and became a better person through Yugi's determination.

Katsuya was pulled from his reminiscence when he heard his name being called. He blinked a few times before looking across the room.

"Jonouchi!" His coworker called again and beckoned him over.

"Sorry." Katsuya made his way over with an apologetic grin on his face. He didn't feel the need to explain his late response, especially considering he was often daydreaming between tasks any way. His coworker shrugged and handed him two steaming coffee cups. "Same location as usual?"

"Yes, Kaiba Corp," his coworker replied.

Katsuya nodded before turning away and heading out of the side door with the coffee. The cafe was located about two blocks away from Kaiba Corp, which was about a twenty minute delivery route. Katsuya's body fell into a rhythm, a natural pace that would allow him to end up at each intersection in a time that allowed crossing of pedestrians. Muscle memory. He had followed this route for half a year now, ever since he had began this catering job.

It had previously made him incredibly nervous - delivering coffee every morning to the secretary and the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. The coffee always had to be delivered each morning by 8:15 at the latest. It was one thing to get along with Mokuba and eventually become friends. Mokuba had always made comments about his older brother, which was considerably annoying at the time. However, Katsuya got over it quickly by understanding the devotion an individual could have for a sibling. He did share this characteristic, especially considering his love for his sister, Shizuka, afterall. Kaiba, on the other hand, was an individual on a whole different level.

Katsuya had no desire to meet face to face with the arrogant duelist unless necessary. Even if he hated waking early to work, his job was more important than his refusal to possibly meet the CEO. During this entire time, he was happy to admit that he hadn't seen Kaiba since graduation, except on the news of course. What else did you expect from a famous, yet cold-hearted, bachelor who was the head of a gaming company? He smirked to himself. And today would be no different.

He was just about to cross another street. He glanced sideways, his left foot just barely moving forward onto the road, when he saw a car rushing at him. His eyes widened in shock. He quickly leaned backward, unbalanced himself as he adjusted his momentum. He managed to avoid spilling the coffee he was carrying as he landed on his back pockets. "Hey! Watch it, pal!" He yelled before glaring as the car flew past.

"Why I outta…" he grumbled as he regained his footing, a coffee cup in each hand. He only had to cross this street before reaching his destination. He frowned, approaching the street more carefully this time and glancing to both sides before continuing.

Katsuya finally reached the doors of Kaiba Corp. He entered and rode the elevator up to the top floor. As he approached the desk at the end of the hallway, he noticed that the secretary, Emiko Shimizu, was not present. He had placed both cups of coffee on the surface of the desk and waited for a few minutes before realising that a note had been left.

' _Please leave my cup of coffee on the desk. Take the other directly to Kaiba-sama after knocking'_

Katsuya read the note multiple times. Afterwards, he groaned dramatically and pulled at his messy blonde hair. He _should have known_ that this would happen. Not only that, but he _should have known_ to knock on wood for reminiscing about Kaiba and coffee earlier. Today just wasn't his day. He was tempted to just leave both coffee cups where they were, just to avoid the interaction with Kaiba. However, he had become close friends with Emiko Shimizu after delivering the beverages to her practically every morning for half a year. He didn't want to let her down… especially since Kaiba might treat her awfully because he refused to fulfill the task appointed to him.

The watch on his wrist revealed the time as 8:21, so the coffee was already late by six minutes. He glanced hesitantly at the double doors that lead to the CEO's office. He picked up Kaiba's coffee cup and nervously headed past the desk with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was typing consistently at his laptop, focused so that he could complete the work that was on his screen. He was responding to partnership requests to Kaiba Corp, all of which he planned to decline without explanation. He glanced momentarily at the time on the bottom right of his screen. 8:17 am. His usual coffee was late, the first time in a year that his steaming beverage hadn't arrived promptly.

His frown became a grimace as the familiar headache pounded against his skull. He relocated his hands from the keyboard to his forehead briefly, rubbing to ease the pressure. After a moment, he returned to his typing. His head continued to pulse from the pain, a sensation he ignored, having grown accustomed to the feeling after many years now. And medication or a doctor were definitely not an option for the brunet. That would be admitting to weakness, something that he would never allow.

He had first assumed that the ache was because of stress from imbeciles in his company. That was before he began convincing himself he had dealt with fools all his life without _serious_ problems to his well-being. Therefore, a constant headache couldn't be the result of business tasks. He rarely even brought work home with him anymore. Mokuba had often complained about him never spending time with him. A point that Seto reluctantly admitted was true. As a result, he was at Kaiba Corp from seven in the morning until three in the afternoon to finish each weekday. His phone always remained on in case of emergencies though. This was now a routine. He rarely took any time off, unless Mokuba was ill and had to remain home. Sure, they had a doctor on-hand at the mansion for the sake of convenience, but Seto felt better being nearby whenever Mokuba's health or safety was concerned.

Dueling had been the previous reason that his workload would increase. He had decided to no longer duel after graduating high school, especially after his rivals had left. Rival _s_? Yes. He had finally acknowledged many other duelists other than Yugi, but he still had never lost to anyone other than the king of games and his business partner, Pegasus.

But the headache must be from coffee withdrawal - not work.

A knock at his office door had the CEO releasing a sigh in relief. His coffee had finally arrived. He replaced the current look on his face for one that was passive as he kept his focus on his laptop screen before responding. "Come in."

* * *

Katsuya nervously waited for a response to his knock on the door. His heart was beating painfully in his chest and ears.

"Come in." Katsuya heard the reply more quietly than his own heart rate. He reached for the door handle, noticing the slight shake in his fingers as he gripped the metal, and pushed forward. He stepped into the office and took in his surroundings. A small resting area was to his right with a semi-circle couch, a coffee table set at its center. The single piece of furniture looked more comfortable than his own bed. To the left was a door that he assumed led to a bathroom or for storage perhaps. Windows replaced the walls of most the room. Just ahead, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, sat at his desk, focused completely on the laptop that sat upon the black wood.

The only sound in the room came from the tapping of fingers on the laptop's keyboard. Katsuya listened for the door to close behind him, but it made no sound as it slide into its normal place. The brunet had yet to look at the blond that entered his office, his expression blank and without expression.

Katsuya grew hopeful as no acknowledgement of his presence was expressed by Kaiba. There might be a chance that he could just set the coffee down at the desk and leave before he was noticed. He walked forward as naturally as possible, trying to fulfill his task without drawing attention to himself. Any awkward movements he made would only invite the unwanted gaze of those piercing, azure eyes.

He reached the front of the desk without incident. He grinned slightly in victory, looking down as he placed the cup of coffee on the dark surface. He brought his gaze upward to look at the CEO before making his exit and was surprised to find blue meeting his brown eyes. Kaiba had made eye contact with him. Katsuya froze, his body immediately became tense. Kaiba blinked. The action seemed to be in slow motion. Katsuya gave a nervous grin. He waited for a harsh comment to leave the brunet's mouth. However, it never came.

"Jonouchi? What on earth are you doing _here_?"

"Dropping off yer coffee is all..." he answered honestly, glancing away to avoid his gaze.

"That's all? And why would that be?" The CEO's eyes became sharp with mistrust.

"Because it's my job." The reply was blunt. He was growing tired of these questions already, wishing to leave as quickly as possible.

"..."

Katsuya could practically feel the silence engulfing him through the dense atmosphere.

"Well, see ya!" He turned and made his way for the door. His eyes were focused on his feet.

He figured this would happen. Well, actually, he expected more insults from the brunet, but he knew that it was merely wishful thinking that they might be able to have a decent conversation between them.

A loud slam from behind him caused his body to automatically flinch, forcing him to remaining in place. He slowly twisted back toward the sudden sound. Kaiba had risen from his seat, both hands set upon the desk where he had applied them to the wood surface. The brunet's posture was rigid.

"Did I permit you to leave?" The voice was low yet firm. It didn't seem to be a question. Blue eyes flashed.

"Why would I need your permission?" Katsuya returned a glare to the CEO's flaring eyes.

"There is more to discuss, obviously, mutt." Kaiba countered with a slight smirk. The expression did little other than frustrate the blond further.

Katsuya's glare became fierce, more so than previously.

"Not if I have anything to say abo-" he paused. His brows furrowed. "Kaiba… you doin' alright? You seem a little tipsy."

He watched as the confident, businessman started to tilt sideways. Had the situation been any different, Katsuya would have laughed as Kaiba lost his balance. However, concern over-rided his amusement. Adrenaline flowed through his limbs as he lunged forward. His calloused hands gripped the brunet carefully as gravity pulled him to the floor. He landed on his back, the CEO limp against his chest.

"...Kaiba?"

The End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **(A/N)** I'm excited to continue this story and, hopefully, earn more followers. Please read and review so that I have inspiration to write more chapters (which improves the chance for faster updates!). And please let me know if you find any mistakes, or if the way a passage is worded should be changed to reduce confusion. I plan on making the chapters longer over time.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Long Horizontal Line = page break for new character perspective

(changes between Seto and Katsuya fairly often)

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi action (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi; haven't decide on others yet, i.e. Honda x Otogi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 1 :

 _He watched as the confident, businessman started to tilt sideways. Had the situation been any different, Katsuya would have laughed as Kaiba lost his balance. However, concern over-rided his amusement. Adrenaline flowed through his limbs as he lunged forward. His calloused hands gripped the brunet carefully as gravity pulled him to the floor. He landed on his back, the CEO limp against his chest._

" _...Kaiba?"_

Chapter 2 :

The CEO was out cold, completely gone from the world at the present moment.

Katsuya observed the taller man on his chest closely, taking in every detail. Kaiba definitely looked pale - paler than usual at least. He lifted a hand to the brunet's forehead but couldn't detect any heat signifying a fever. He bit his lip. He did not like this position at all. It was awkward. A faint blush appeared on the blond's face before he shook away the embarrassment from his features. Now was not the time to be concerned over such thoughts. And hopefully, these thoughts wouldn't return to plague his mind later.

He hesitated before wrapping one of his hands around the waist of the unconscious man. His other hand moved the legs of the brunet's feet to the side. That hand was then set beside his lower back, using it as support as he lifted both of their bodies from the floor. He was surprised at the lack of resistance that occured, expecting more weight to hinder his upward momentum. His eyes swept their way downward to examine Kaiba's countenance. The idea that he could even look down on his arrogant rival was laughable, only possible due to their situation. Even if they were sitting nearby each other, the CEO was taller and took pride in that fact. However, the usual straight-postured businessman was slumped over, leaning on the blond's chest, and entirely unaware of their arrangement. Katsuya was glad that he thought to move the brunet's legs sideways, avoiding an even more uncomfortable positioning between them.

He sighed. Kaiba would not be happy to awaken and discover himself in the arms of his rival. Even Katsuya was struggling to accept the situation. He lifted the limp CEO bridal style. And was once again surprised, having momentarily forgotten his previous insight. Kaiba was not even close to being as heavy as he had expected. Sure, the guy was skinny, but that was no excuse to be as light as a feather! Okay, that was an exaggeration but, seriously, he was too thin for his own good. He frowned, pausing to think to himself.

He carried the brunet back to the semi-circle couch and gently laid him down. Afterwards, he crouched down and stared at Kaiba's face. It seemed almost peaceful. The facial expression of the businessman was relaxed, no sign of the usual smirk or flat line that commonly appeared. This was probably one of the only times that he could be this close to the taller man, without being at the other's throat. He remained crouched as the CEO drew in deep breaths while in his unconscious state.

After a short period of time, Katsuya noticed that there was slight movement on his rival's face and watched as it scrunched up, seemingly in pain. The blond's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Yes, they weren't friends, but he never actually wanted Kaiba to suffer, no matter how many times he grew frustrated at the overconfident CEO. Then those azure eyes slowly blinked open and took a moment before finally focusing on him.

* * *

Seto Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry; the light being a brightness that made him flinch briefly. He quickly shut them before forcing them open again, attempting to give his eyes an opportunity to adjust properly. As his eyes started to focus, he was startled to find brown as the most clear color in his line of vision.

Brown was not a common color that he saw, especially a brown seemingly of melted honey. Gold was revealing itself above those orbs of amber. He had to admit that it was beautiful. He rarely used the word except when considering his blue-eyes white dragons. Truly, it was rare, and he had never said the word out loud nor would he ever confess to such thoughts.

His eyes focused further and shock pulsed through his veins. He suddenly realised that he was gazing at Jonouchi Katsuya of all people. He had thought that the blond's messy hair and defiant eyes were beautiful. Those eyes did not express the bold challenge that they usually held though. They were full of concern instead. This, he found confusing, but he refused to show his inner torment. He forced on his poker face, hiding any facial expressions that would normally reveal themselves. The quiet man next to him continued to stare, that brown-eyed gaze locked on his face.

"Do you really find me that attractive, mutt? Just ask for a picture and an autograph; I'll gladly give it to you if it means you'll stop drooling over me and ruining my carpet." Seto smirked, pushing himself upward to sit properly on the couch, facing the shorter man with his arms folded across his chest and one leg crossed over the other.

A blush swept over Katsuya's face while he sprung out of his crouched position. "I'm not a mutt, richboy!"

Seto merely watched as the blond took steps backward to put some distance between them. However, those steps were only monitored by the CEO. Katsuya was more focused on responding with a few insults of his own than on the amount of space behind him. This lack of attention caused the embarrassed man to run into the coffee table with the back of his legs, his arms flailing dramatically as he fell back onto the low surface with a yelp. It took the younger duelist a moment to realise what happened before glancing at the brunet with sudden dismay at his silly mistake. Seto was tempted to laugh but only raised an eyebrow in response. This resulted in a heavier blush settling upon Katsuya's face as he avoided eye contact.

Silence filled the room. Seto remained silent, waiting for the other to break into the soundless void. He knew that because of Katsuya's rambunctious nature, the blond wouldn't be able to stand the quiet between them for much longer. Although his patience was quickly rewarded, he instantly regretted not kicking this fool out of his office sooner.

"Say, Kaiba..." There was a pause. The redness on Katsuya's facial features had vanished and he seemed to struggle with how to approach a conversation with him. "Do you know what happened?"

Seto sighed inwardly. "I realise. It's my business. I need to finish my work. Leave."

He stood up from the couch and attempted to return to his desk. However, a sudden grip on his arm made him jerk his head sideways to glare towards the offender. The blond duelist's eyes flared in disbelief and anger.

"Let go."

Katsuya tightened his grip. Seto ground his teeth in frustration as his demand was not only ignored but the pressure on his arm increased.

"I said, 'Let go.'" The CEO's voice darkened in controlled fury. He grasped the wrist of the hand that had captured his arm and removed it forcefully. Katsuya let his arm fall to his side but his gaze remained locked where it was.

"You're saying that I should just ignore what just happened? Is that any way to thank someone?"

"I didn't ask you for help, nor do I need it." The brunet turned and strode back to the chair at his desk in order to focus on more pressing matters. Loud steps behind him indicated that the ignored duelist was intent on finishing the conversation.

"Your pride, and even this company, are more important to ya than your _health_? What on earth is wrong with you? And I don't just mean yer personality." The CEO set himself comfortably into his chair and resumed typing on his laptop, concentrating while ignoring the sharp glare that Katsuya was giving him.

Seto simply pretended that the blond didn't exist.

* * *

Although Katsuya continued with insults and other endeavors in the hope of gaining the immediate attention of the brunet, Kaiba gave no indication that he heard anything. The CEO had just barely seemed to remember the coffee cup though. The beverage had remained untouched and forgotten upon the surface of the black desk until now. The cup was brought up to the businessman's mouth while the younger duelist sighed in dejection. Suddenly, the CEO froze. Katsuya perked up for a moment. Maybe he had finally earned the attention of the stoic workaholic. With a frown of dislike, the coffee was set back into its previous place.

Kaiba pressed a button on his office phone. A few seconds later, a gentle knock sounded on the office door. The CEO answered in the same way he had earlier. "Come in."

Emiko Shimizu entered promptly after the response and gave a polite bow. As she straightened herself, she seemed to notice the blond in front of the desk. Her eyes widened in surprise briefly before returning her gaze to her superior. "You paged, sir?"

"Yes. This coffee has gone cold."

"Of course." Emiko walked to the desk, lightly picked up the coffee cup, then went back to the door. She turned and bowed once again. "I will return momentarily." She looked back and forth between both of the men, curiosity lighting her eyes, before leaving the room.

"Jonouchi. Excuse yourself before I call security."

Katsuya shot the CEO another glare, surprised at being addressed but aggravated no less. "I refuse. I won't leave til you tell me why."

Kaiba lifted his blue eyes to his ill-mannered guest before replying. "What are you referring to?"

"Yer health! Do I gotta dumb it down for ya? I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one." The younger duelist was growing impatient.

The brunet's eyes hardened at the comment. "I thought I told you-"

"It's not my business, right? Well, too bad! I'm making it my business." His calloused hands slammed on the desk in a similar manner that the CEO had done, hoping to carry the same amount of determination as shown in the display earlier.

The businessman lost his composure, leaning forward and letting venom seep into his words as he replied. "No. Now leave."

"Fine!" The blond threw his hands into the air. He turned and started for the exit when, suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He twisted back to face his rival. A smirk settled on his face, completely confident about the affect his next words would have on the stubborn CEO.

"I'll just ask Mokuba."

The End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **(A/N)** Please let me know if you find any errors, or if a passage causes confusion. I have made multiple corrections already.

I'd like to especially thank _**mntdew**_ and _**talyak**_ for their help and everyone else that has favorited and followed this fanfic so far.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Long Horizontal Line = page break for new character perspective

(changes between Seto and Katsuya fairly often)

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi action (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi; haven't decide on others yet, i.e. Honda x Otogi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 2 :

 _"Yer health! Do I gotta dumb it down for ya? I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one." The younger duelist was growing impatient._

 _The brunet's eyes hardened at the comment. "I thought I told you-"_

 _"It's not my business, right? Well, too bad! I'm making it my business." His calloused hands slammed on the desk in a similar manner that the CEO had done, hoping to carry the same amount of determination as shown in the display earlier._

 _The businessman lost his composure, leaning forward and letting venom seep into his words as he replied. "No. Now leave."_

" _Fine!" The blond threw his hands into the air. He turned and started for the exit when, suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He twisted back to face his rival. A smirk settled on his face, completely confident about the affect his next words would have on the stubborn CEO._

" _I'll just ask Mokuba."_

Chapter 3 :

"You will do no such thing." Flames seemed to blaze in those azure eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Katsuya crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that a threat?" Kaiba's face darkened.

If looks could kill, the blond would have died on the spot and his body mangled to the unrecognizable degree.

"Dat's right, richboy. I'm threatening you." Katsuya's smirk transitioned into a large grin. He was pleased with the direction that this conversation was going. He _knew_ that bringing up the brother of the CEO would result in this fashion. Kaiba adored his younger sibling but only showed it in his habit of being over-protective.

"You better not say anything to Mokuba or you'll regret it, I promise you that." The brunet's reply was blunt.

A sharp retort from Katsuya was left hanging on the tip of his tongue. He froze when hearing a knock come from the outside of the office door.

There was a short moment of silence before the CEO finally acknowledged the interruption. "Enter."

Emiko Shimizu came in. The younger duelist saw that she had stopped just in front of the door, appearing to suddenly notice the tension in the room. "Pardon my intrusion. I have your coffee, sir."

She waited hesitantly until Kaiba waved her forward. She seemed to appreciate the gesture, relief pulsing from her in waves. Katsuya assumed that she was put at ease, despite the heavy pressure. She set the coffee on the desk, steam coming from the cup, before waiting for any further instructions. The brunet nodded. Emiko took that as a signal to excuse herself. She bowed respectfully. Her exit was rushed.

The blond waited a few moments after the secretary left the room. Then he resumed the conversation between him and the CEO. "You ruin my life, Kaiba, and I'll do the same to yours."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me? You don't have the means to accomplish such a task." The businessman scoffed.

"Ya really want to take that chance? The first thing I'll do is set Mokuba against you." Katsuya continued as Kaiba opened his mouth, avoiding the brunet's retaliation. "You may not think that I am, but I'm pretty convincing when I wanna be."

* * *

Seto Kaiba was beyond furious. He was agitated to the point of commiting a murder.

He took a deep breath. Then released it discreetly. If he could pretend this was any other individual, he should be able to control his temper. But it was difficult. The situation different. And this struggle was because the person in front of him was Katsuya Jonouchi. The competition he usually faced was easily monitored and taken care of before problems arose. Katsuya, on the other hand, was more direct and unpredictable, especially when compared to his normal rivals. The CEO could never exactly figure out the blond's motives. The biggest frustration being that the fool always seemed to know how to get under his skin... seemed to know his weaknesses. That in itself caused fear to surface at the back of the brunet's mind, even though he refused to acknowledge it.

Mokuba was his greatest weakness. Everyone knew it. Kaiba would never be able to hide that fact, and others had already taken advantage of it. His younger sibling had been kidnapped multiple times before. It caused him to become overbearing and restrictive towards his brother in all aspects. He hated that. He wanted Mokuba to have a normal life. But that wasn't possible. Nor would it have been, if they had remained in that damn adoption agency or under the authority of their previous guardian, Gozaburo. He could only do his best until then. And, hopefully, Mokuba would end up alright with the businessman supporting him financially and giving advice when needed.

Katsuya had his full attention now though. The chance that Mokuba would turn against him tore his heart in two, even with only the thought. And it definitely wasn't something that he would bet on. The risk was too great. He couldn't be sure that his brother trusted him completely. Though admiration was shown to the brunet now, that could easily change with time.

Kaiba's jaw tightened and his teeth ground together. He was going to regret this, but he couldn't find any other way to get the blond to leave without causing a disturbance. And a commotion was the last thing he needed, especially if rumors spread to the nearest news agency. That was not the kind of publicity he willingly staged. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Fine."

"I can easily-" Katsuya paused. Those brown-eyes blinked before looking over at the CEO in surprise. "Ya seriously agreed? I thought we'd fight til fists were thrown."

"That can be arranged." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Sure, preferably, a disturbance should be avoided, but, if it did get out of hand, paying off and threatening his employees would work out too.

"Naw, I'd rather not." The blond grinned sheepishly. "So ya gonna tell me?"

"I have a few conditions. Sit."

* * *

"You really had to make a contract?" Katsuya stared down at the parchment that passed over the desk to his hands. He had been surprised when the CEO had agreed to his demand. He should have known that the brunet wouldn't accept it that easily. Kaiba wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. He was now sitting in a comfortable chair in front of the desk. Stupid rich people with their perfect furniture. [After he had sat, Kaiba hadn't been able to resist saying that he listened to commands well for being a stray, which he responded to with a 'Shut yer trap!']

"Of course. Now sign." The businessman held out a black pen.

"What if I don't?" The younger man glanced from the pen to those azure eyes.

"Then out you go, onto the streets where you belong." Kaiba's poker face had returned. The brunet set the writing instrument on the desk, just above where the parchment laid.

Earlier, Katsuya thought he saw panic hidden behind eyes of rage, but that had disappeared about as quickly as he had registered it. Now, he was almost convinced that his mind had been playing tricks on him all along. "What about my threat?"

"I'll take my chances."

The blond searched for any hints that could reveal the CEO's thoughts but found none. He sighed in defeat. He might as well take the offer while it still stood. He took the pen and signed.

The parchment was merely their agreement, consisting of a promise that Katsuya would never tell anyone, especially Mokuba, about what was discussed between them and Kaiba would answer any _relevant_ question to his health. The second portion was fought upon. The brunet had not included any allowance for prying originally and eventually conceded to the younger duelist's demand, answering any question he had, as long it was relevant and solely about his health.

"There, it's signed. Now explain." Katsuya pushed the document back to the CEO. The black pen almost rolled off the desk from the momentum. The brunet caught it skillfully, shooting the blond a glare before returning the writing utensil to a drawer. The parchment was dealt with in a similar fashion.

Kaiba seemed to be stalling, taking his time before answering. Katsuya tapped his foot impatiently. Each second felt like a year. He couldn't stand it much longer.

"Kaiba. What happened? Why did you pass out?" He stated the questions softly, probing in a cautious manner. There wasn't a response from the taller individual. "Kaiba! We just signed yer stupid contract. Answer the questions."

The CEO shifted his eyes to the blond. Those eyes were intense, burning with annoyance... yet there was a small glimmer of fear there. It was small, but there. He must not have imagined it earlier. Katsuya could tell that the brunet was struggling and instantly regretted his approach. He didn't know any other way to get Kaiba to respond though. Either way, he refused to leave without an explanation. "...Why?"

It took several moments, but it finally seemed like Kaiba caved in. The reply was slow, carefully said. "I've been getting headaches."

"Headaches?" Confusion rose in the blond's mind. "What do headaches have to do with you passing out?"

"Intensity, I assume." The CEO looked into Katsuya's eyes. "I've been having headaches for years. This is the first time that I've fall unconscious though."

"How long have ya been havin' headaches?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Like I said, years. I don't remember exactly when they began."

The younger man paused and thought back to the incident earlier. He recalled their position, blushing briefly before his eyes widened in realisation. "Kaiba, where do you get yer headaches?"

"…"

The brunet looked at him critically. "I don't purchase them, if that's what you're implying."

"No, darn it!" Katsuya rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I meant, where are your headaches located usually?"

The CEO frowned before responding. "I get them around my eye and across my forehead."

"What do you eat?" The blond questioned further, leaning forward as he waited for the response.

"Why do you need to know what I eat?" Suspicion arouse in those ocean-blue eyes.

"I promise that it is relevant to your health. Just answer."

"... Coffee."

"And?"

"..."

"Kaiba." Katsuya's voice was stern, similar to that of a parent when using a child's name to indicate that the previous response wasn't acceptable.

"And… vitamins." The brunet avoided eye contact.

"Vitamins?" There was a pause. "...Really?" When there was no comment after that, the blond decided to come back to that in a bit. "Is that all?"

The taller man nodded stiffly, keeping his gaze focused outside his office windows. Katsuya took that time to think to himself until the CEO looked back at him.

"What does that have to do with my headaches?"

"Well… you said that yer headaches are at your eyes and forehead. Those type of headaches are from stress, overworking, or because of a bad diet." He stated these facts hesitantly, worrying over how the brunet would react. "I think that the headaches are from not eating in yer case."

Katsuya nervously watched as those facts were processed in the head of the businessman.

"Why do you think that my diet is the issue?" Kaiba sounded curious.

That was not a question that the blond had been expecting. Therefore, he failed to think through his reply before answering immediately. "When ya were unconscious, I carried you over to the couch. You weren't heavy at all; it seemed like I was liftin' a girl."

The brunet looked as though he had been electrocuted. It took longer than necessary for Katsuya to realise what he had said. And then he went as red as a tomato. His brown eyes widened considerably in horror. He stuttered as he fought to distract Kaiba. "Wh-when was the last time ya had a decent meal?"

Kaiba seemed to shake himself out of his state and gladly commented on the blond's effort to change the subject. "I occasionally go to dinner meetings with my clients and business partners. That happens once a month; I rarely go to more than that willingly."

The younger man relaxed and was grateful that the CEO hadn't retaliated at his careless comment. Then he realised that the brunet was staring at him and he started to feel uneasy once again. "Kaiba? Why are ya looking at me like that?"

"Why do you know so much about this topic?"

The blond froze. That was personal. There was no way that he was going to admit that he knew because he took care of his drunken father, who had suffered from the same problem until recently. No way was he going to give Kaiba an opportunity to degrade him. "That's none of yer business. Just be glad I do. Any ways, you need to start eatin' soup and other things that are easy on the stomach to get yer appetite back."

"I thought that we agreed that you could only question my health."

"...So your saying that I can't help ya, even after I figure out one of yer problems."

The cocky CEO smirked. "Were you expecting anything less? Now get out."

The End of Chapter 3

* * *

 **(A/N)** Please don't critic too harshly about the symptoms of headaches, mainly passing out. I _did_ research the location and causes of such headaches but _didn't_ follow through with symptoms. This is because I had a specific direction for this story planned out. Sorry if that bothers anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **(A/N)** Sorry for the late update!

I had planned on finishing this chapter sooner, but other things came up.

I appreciate the support of everyone that has favorited and followed!

Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Long Horizontal Line = page break for new character perspective

(changes between Seto and Katsuya fairly often)

[ Day of the Week for next passage(s) below ]

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 3 :

 _"I thought that we agreed that you could only question my health."_

 _"...So your saying that I can't help ya, even after I figure out one of yer problems."_

 _The cocky CEO smirked. "Were you expecting anything less? Now get out."_

Chapter 4 :

[ Thursday ]

Katsuya was currently at the supermarket, working. He was stacking boxes into piles, organizing them by their contents so that they could be shelved properly later. It was his last job of the day.

He continued to cater at the cafe each weekday from seven until ten forty-five in the morning. His work at the supermarket was on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights from eight fifteen to eleven. His shifts as a waiter at Blue Lagoon, a seafood restaurant, were irregular and he took every opportunity to work afternoon hours to earn more money - whenever he had spare time between his other two jobs.

Just working at the cafe full-time each week would have given him enough money to live comfortably, but he had a desire to pay off his drunken father's debts. After he had graduated high school, Katsuya had managed to convince his father to enter Domino's Alcohol and Drug Rehab Center. Although he took upon himself the duty to repay those debts, he rarely had the time to visit. He could only hope that the process was effective in helping his father through the addiction.

He had worked at each of his jobs today already. He just had an hour left at the supermarket then he could finally head home and relax. He sighed. Tomorrow was Friday. Although he didn't have a shift at the supermarket the next day, it was still one of his busiest work days. Blue Lagoon was often crowded on Fridays and the weekends. As such, he usually ended up serving tables and washing dishes for twelve hours at a time. He felt drained and was worried about how long he could keep this routine up. The crazy schedule aside, he still had concern over Kaiba's well-being prickling at the back of his head.

As he continued to carry boxes to their designated location, he thought back to Monday morning. He silently fumed as he remembered how the arrogant CEO had ordered him out. And then security had forcefully removed him… after he had refused to leave and threw a 'fit' about being treated like a lowly servant. He had spent so much time with Kaiba that he failed to be back in time to deliver other coffee orders. As a result, the cafe had cut back on his pay for that day. How dare the brunet refuse to acknowledge his advice, and any of his offered help for that matter! Concern still continued to engulf his mind though. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if the businessman had taken measures to prevent any further incidents from occurring, or if they escalated merely because of the brunet's sheer stubbornness.

Each time the blond had delivered the usual coffee orders to Kaiba Corp, he was tempted to take the hot beverage straight to the CEO as an excuse to interact directly with him to question his health. He had barely managed to retrain himself from taking such actions. He didn't want to risk getting his paycheck cut... again - and possibly risk losing his job.

The pressure was driving Katsuya insane… he didn't know which one mattered more to him. He had been lucky to get a job at the most popular cafe in the city, especially considering that he got it through a recommendation from a friend. But, even though he hated Kaiba's guts, he despised knowing that another person was suffering when he could do something about it. Not to mention that the businessman was probably too stubborn to even take ibuprofen to subdue the pain. The thought had him rolling his eyes in exasperation. Then he chuckled - not because he thought it was funny, but because the idea didn't see too far off the mark.

He checked the time on his watch and realised with surprise that his shift was over. It definitely felt faster than it usually did. He failed to notice that he had been entirely focused on his concern for Kaiba's condition rather than the seconds counting down to his freedom.

* * *

[ Friday ]

Seto Kaiba sipped his coffee, draining the last drops from the cup. His secretary had brought it in earlier.

He seemed to be paying close attention to who the carrier of his beverage was each morning. He focused briefly on finding the reason. And then he suddenly realised that he had been doing it since Tuesday, the day after his conversation with an uninvited peer from the past.

He shook his head free of his underlying thoughts - thoughts that expected a blond head to reveal itself from behind the door - even if he had recognized the gentle knocking to be from his secretary.

He had assumed that Katsuya would return to torment him further. However, the shorter man had not come back to face him. He was mildly surprised. But he was still prepared for inevitable explosion that would erupt from the younger duelist at any time.

After security had removed the furious blond from his office, he was satisfied that no rumors had circulated to the news. He figured that his staff knew better. No doubt any gossipers felt uneasy, especially when previous examples had been made. These examples were simply the employees that couldn't meet the requirements for their tasks and were fired from Kaiba Corp as a result. Anyone that was fired from the company had a difficult time finding any other business willing to accept them - each fearful of the CEO's retaliation. Even if there were consequences for their failures, people would still apply for positions, Kaiba mused to himself. They each had their reasons. Some came for the paycheck or hoped to gain prestige from working under such a prosperous employer. Others wished to try their luck at becoming his 'partner.' Females always wanted to court the handsome bachelor. However, no one had succeeded in this aspect. Obviously. It did make things interesting though. Sometimes. There was the occasional fly that wanted to push its luck too far without realising that its buzzing gave away all of its intentions. And no one would mind getting rid of the nuisance before it became too much to bear. Kaiba was a man with little patience. Therefore, the flies were often dealt with immediately.

The CEO focused on the work at hand. He checked all of the data available for each Kaiba Corp division. Statistics were important. If one area failed to meet the standards, orders would be given to dismiss the weak link before damage was done. Accuracy and punctuality were what mattered the most to the businessman with all his staff members. If a minor mistake was made by an employee, a warning would be given. However, mistakes can prove to have fatal consequences. Therefore, usually that individual is no long allowed to step an inch on the premises. Kaiba even set that rule for himself. Work was not a place for failure. Some might consider him a perfectionist. He personally saw himself as a professional.

Socialization might have been the top of anyone's list when considering the weaknesses of the CEO. However, he was great at communication and very convincing when he wished to be. This was because he always took into account his audience. He had to present himself favorably to those in the same business. Those that were inferior could be intimidated - or simply ignored.

There were three people that could get past his barrier though, revealing emotions that were hidden behind seemingly impassable doors in his mind. Mokuba, for obvious reasons. Yugi Muto, who was constantly looking for the good in others. And Katsuya Jonouchi… for reasons unknown. Each of these individuals could slip easily under the doors that he kept barred. Mokuba was an exception that he could allow - possibly even Yugi Muto as well. But the idea that the blond that was his self-proclaimed rival could encourage a part hidden deep within him to unearth itself… That was a terrifying concept.

He paused in his reflection as a knock sounded at his office door.

Kaiba glanced at the time. 1:17. He had missed lunch… again. He hadn't eaten anything for breakfast either. The only thing in his stomach was the coffee from this morning. Same as usual. Routine. He managed to avoid falling unconscious since the previous incident, so he merely dismissed the possibility of it occurring again.

He gazed back to the door. Although Emiko would usually introduce any guest through his office phone, the secretary had just left moments ago to gather documents he required from the heads of each Kaiba Corp division. The task would take her quite awhile. No meeting had been scheduled, especially since it was Friday. He never planned meetings at the end of the week or on weekends.

Caution and curiosity flooded through him. He was interested in who had knocked but suspicious due to previous attempts where his competitors tried to catch him off-guard. Kaiba's facial features naturally fell into his poker face.

"Enter."

* * *

Katsuya's day had been normal so far. He went to the cafe, delivering all of the orders that came in during his shift. He had been messaged yesterday from his boss at the Blue Lagoon. He wasn't scheduled to come in to the restaurant until four. He would be waiting tables and doing dishes at the restaurant till closing time though. He was free now, so he started heading back to his apartment to make himself lunch and relax before the time came for him to leave. That was how he normally spent his Friday after all.

During his walk home, it felt like his brain couldn't help itself from giving him a repetitive reminder. One name kept repeating in his mind, growing faster and louder at each interval…

Kaiba.

Katsuya fought to ignore the whispers in his ears until he couldn't take it anymore. The concern he felt for the CEO had been hidden behind a dam but finally overflowed and overwhelmed him mentally. He figured that Kaiba wouldn't do anything to improve his state without someone forcing him - someone more stubborn than the CEO himself. He sighed in defeat and resignation. He didn't have the strength to just ignore his inner turmoil any further.

He decided to eat lunch at home as usual. Afterwards, he would make something easy on the stomach and drop by Kaiba Corp for the second time today to make a delivery.

* * *

Seto Kaiba watched carefully as his office door was opened silently.

A middle-aged man wearing a black suit entered with his black hair combed neatly to the side. The individual strode forward toward the CEO with purpose, appearing confident.

That would have to change immediately. Kaiba rose from his seat elegantly and moved around his desk to meet the stranger that approached him.

Kaiba was wearing his 'duelist' outfit. His long, white trench coat draped over his shoulders. It clashed well with the black clothes that fit snug and defined his figure underneath. It was one of his favorite outfits, but he only wore it occasionally now. Normally, he would have been dressed in a suit as well. This was because every other business day was when he would schedule his meetings. First impressions were important. And he had to keep up appearances for credibility sake. Friday's were the cut off before he 'relaxed' and gave Mokuba his full attention. Therefore, he chose to dress more comfortably as the weekend came closer.

The CEO felt a flash of pleasure course through him when he noticed the height difference between him and the older man. A slight smirk settled on his face for an instant before it disappeared from his facial features.

"I am Watanabe. Gou Watanabe." The shorter individual had come into close proximity and inclined his head forward slightly in greeting, which wasn't very far when considering the height difference between them. The individual kept green eyes focused on the taller man during his introduction and he extended his hand.

Kaiba took the hand that was offered. He then knowingly tilted his wrist, causing his hand to be positioned over the others' as they shook. He observed his sudden guest closely. His eyes narrowed as he took in how relaxed the man appeared, despite the CEO's slight gesture of superiority.

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." He withdrew his hand and folded his arms across his chest.

The End of Chapter 4

* * *

 **(A/N)** Sorry that this chapter is kinda slow, and there isn't much interaction between Katsuya and Kaiba. I promise that it will get better. I'm just working up to it. This is still more of a background for the characters and the story. Your patience is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **(A/N)** I was strangely invested in this chapter... The words kinda just fell on the page without me thinking about it. ^^

Thanks again for the continued support of everyone that has favorited and followed!

Please enjoy!

Long Horizontal Line = page break for new character perspective

(changes between Seto and Katsuya fairly often)

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 4 :

 _Katsuya decided to eat lunch at home as usual. Afterwards, he would make something easy on the stomach and drop by Kaiba Corp for the second time today to make a delivery._

* * *

 _"I am Watanabe. Gou Watanabe." The shorter man had come into close proximity and inclined his head forward slightly in greeting, which wasn't very far when considering the height difference between them. The individual kept green eyes focused on the taller man during his introduction and he extended his hand._

 _Kaiba took the hand that was offered. He then knowingly tilted his wrist, causing his hand to be positioned over the others' as they shook. He observed his sudden guest closely. His eyes narrowed as he took in how relaxed the man appeared, despite the CEO's slight gesture of superiority._

" _Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." He withdrew his hand and folded his arms across his chest._

Chapter 5 :

Seto Kaiba waited impatiently for the man of smaller stature to state his reason for coming unannounced. Naturally, his restlessness remained concealed.

Gou Watanabe had merely grinned as they finished their introductions. The sight of the plucky man smiling like a buffoon aggravated the brunet immensely. He fought to control himself as he broke the short-lived silence between them.

"What, may I ask, is the purpose for your sudden visit, Watanabe-san?" Kaiba was pleased to hear how calm the words sounded as they left his lips.

"Of course!" The middle-aged man laughed heartily. "I suppose anyone would ask such a question, especially considering the lack of proper introduction through your secretary."

"Yes. It is a curious thing that you would decide to knock and enter without waiting for my secretary to return." The CEO replied evenly.

"Pardon my rudeness, Kaiba-san. I merely wished to surprise you." Watanabe smiled, wrinkles crinkled around his eyes.

Kaiba frowned slightly. "I do not appreciate surprises, especially from a new acquaintance."

"I see. That is totally understandable. I will try to remember that."

"For what reason would you need to remember? I don't recall inviting you, nor being asked for your company, this time or for the future."

"Oh, you wound me so." The man pursed his lips in dismay. "I wanted to begin a project with Kaiba Corp if possible and hopefully propose a partnership for this endeavor."

"You certainly failed in your approach." Kaiba felt the urge to smirk and kick the business rival out of his office to discourage any further efforts. He resisted both of these temptations. Something was telling him that Watanabe was different than his other competitors. The man seemed to know how to get someone to let their guard down, and maybe have a few drinks with him in order to encourage a few secrets to spill from the mouth of his victim. The thought had the CEO instantly raising his caution to a higher level as he continued his conversation with the shorter man. "I assume you'd like to discuss the details of this 'project' of yours."

The grin returned to Watanabe's features as he dove into his proposition. "As you know, Mizuchi Inc is a company that specializes in the structure and design of water transportation."

There was a pause as the shorter man looked for confirmation from the brunet.

Kaiba nodded in response.

He was fully aware of Mizuchi Inc. The company had rose in popularity a year ago, even though they had originated twelve years prior. Their merchandise was well sought after because of their expert construction and unique customization. If Kaiba hadn't been confident in his ability and designed his own private water transportation, there was no doubt that Mizuchi Inc would have been the first company he considered for his purchase. That was high praise since the CEO rarely bought anything less than the best of technology and convenience. Naturally, Kaiba Corp was number one in both of these aspects, but the company focused most of its resources toward gaming inventions.

"Mizuchi Inc is now in the process of establishing a new cruise liner, one that has a special theme… DUEL MONSTERS. Therefore, the company would like to propose a partnership for this project. You have the copyrights now that Maximillion Pegasus has given them to your company. As such, we require your partnership to use this theme."

Kaiba was just about to question Watanabe when the shorter man cut in.

"Please let me finish explaining before expressing your inquires."

The CEO was irritated that he was treated in such a manner but resigned himself to being a proper host, regardless of how informal the man was. "Very well. Continue."

"Naturally, cruise liners are a matter of relaxation and new experiences. We desire your technology so that duelists can use the stadiums and the holograms that you have invested your time and expertise in creating. This will allow the passengers a chance to challenge each other openly with an engaged audience. The bedrooms will be designed to specific duel monsters with a television channel that will replay the greatest battles that have occured. However, these replays will have to be supplied by you, as they are also all copyrighted. Normal cruise activities such as a sun deck with a pool and hot tub, buffets, exercise rooms, shows and the other enjoyable options will be included."

The brunet listened carefully. Although the idea sounded brilliant, there were still some concerns that he wished to discuss before coming to a decision. Watanabe had paused… finally. The man seemed to be giving him an opportunity to respond.

"What locations would the cruise be designated to allow the passengers to disembark?"

"That has yet to be decided." The reply was honest. "However, we hope to have the ship stop at destinations of previous tournaments and where there has been a history of the Duel Monsters card game. These locations, we hope to gain through you and your contacts."

Kaiba continued to ask questions, specific towards hypothetical situations. _If_ he agreed to the partnership and their requests… what route would the ship travel, emergency precautions, investment percentages, statistics, overall costs and labor. The list went on and on. Their conversation lasted for another hour. It would have gone later, but the CEO was pressed for time. He always finished his work around three, unless problems had arose and required his immediate attention. He had Watanabe summarize to the best of his ability and planned further meetings with him to discuss more details on the matter. He was tempted to accept the partnership, but ignored the urge from past experience with hasty decisions. He had to know all the facts and make a contract between Kaiba Corp and Mizuchi Inc that they both could agree on first.

The middle-aged man appeared to be satisfied and agreed to the meetings, leaving the CEO's office with pure delight settled upon his features after bowing to Kaiba in respect.

Kaiba sighed. Although Watanabe had a very optimistic personality, he might not be trustworthy. The brunet gave himself a mental reminder to do a background check on the black-haired businessman - and proof from Mizuchi Inc on the matter - later on.

He checked the time on his laptop. 2:37. He quickly returned to his work. He needed to complete only a few more task. He would be done for the week if he could accomplish that. The silence proved Kaiba an appropriate amount of space to think, allowing him to focus and finish in record time. Fifteen minutes was all it took. Now the time was 2:52. He reorganized his desk and returned documents to files, which in turn were returned to their assigned drawers. He rose to pack his laptop in his briefcase but paused in the action as a knock fell upon the door.

Kaiba almost groaned aloud in frustration. Almost.

Another visitor - not introduced through his secretary… again. He had finally completed his work and was headed home. To relax. The CEO had never admitted that he enjoyed the process of unwinding. The great aspect about this time of relaxation included spending quality time with Mokuba. Work was something that he enjoyed as well, but his little brother was second to nothing else. And he definitely didn't need another person diminishing the minutes he could be spending with his brother.

He thought about just leaving.

He could exit through those office doors and ignore the individual behind them as he made his escape.

He frowned, sighing… but remained.

"Come in."

* * *

Katsuya had finished his lunch around one o'clock in the afternoon, indulging himself in his homemade shepherd's pie. He was full and satisfied. He relaxed against the back of his kitchen chair and was about to fall asleep when his mind snapped him out of it with one thought.

Kaiba.

Why did his mind have to be obsessed with the stubborn asshole?

Katsuya rose and put the leftovers of his meal in containers then into the fridge, as well as his plate and utensils into the sink. While doing so, he pondered the food options that he could make that were easy on the stomach. Only one seemed to stick in his mind. Chicken noodle soup.

Soup in general was good for people that were sick, especially when they didn't have an appetite. Chicken noodle soup would provide broth, meat and vegetables all in one. Therefore, that was what the blond decided to make... Not that Kaiba would ever admit that he was sick or needed a balanced meal. Ever.

He set himself to the task. He was happy to realise that he had all of the ingredients necessary to make a good amount, possibly making extra to save for himself the next day. He gathered everything he needed before jumping straight into the process of cutting, mashing, stirring and washing all his dishes while waiting for the soup to warm on the stove.

After forty-seven minutes, the chicken noodle soup was in a thermal serving bowl with a lid. All of the dishes were in the drying rack, water droplets clinging the their surfaces. Katsuya stood with his hands on his hips and gazed proudly at his clean kitchen.

Most people wouldn't think that he could cook and kept his house practically spotless. Even his closest childhood friend, Hiroto Honda, had been surprised by that fact when he came to visit one weekend, taking a short break from college a month ago. The spiky-haired brunet had made fun of him for it, calling him a neat-freak and comparing him to a girl. He merely shrugged it off. Although the two of them had been together for four years now and were the best of friends, Katsuya had never allowed Honda over before. He was fearful that he would have been isolated if he told his friend the truth.

His current apartment was nice when compared to his previous living conditions.

In the past, Katsuya had lived in a rundown apartment with his father. The living space had been filled with unpleasant odors and broken glass from thrown alcohol bottles, emptied after being previously downed. Often, the blond remained in his room, avoiding his father during an intoxicated rage. If they had owned any cleaning supplies, he would have tried clearing each mess when his father left to drown his sorrows in the nearest bar. But because of the racking up debts, they never had proper food either. Even the limited amount of money that his father made was spent on drinks and their rent. Luckily, the rent wasn't too high or else they would have been on the street. Things were different now though. His father was in rehab and Katsuya was settled into better accommodations. Cleaning and cooking were hobbies that he enjoyed now.

He went to his room and slipped on his waiter attire. It was a pair of black jeans and a dark, blue shirt. Blue was not his color, but it was the required dress code at the Blue Lagoon. It would be smart to wear the outfit just in case he spent longer with Kaiba than he thought he would. He might have to run to make it in time for his work at four. It was already 2:24. It would be a twelve minute walk to Kaiba Corp. He glanced out his bedroom window. It looked like it would be raining later on. Better safe than sorry. He kept his apron off and stuffed it into the pocket of his green jacket before pulling the second layer of clothing on. After that, he headed back into the kitchen. He slipped on his shoes at the front door before grabbing the bowl of soup from the counter and exited his apartment. He shut the door behind him and locked it with the key he pulled from his left pant's pocket. He had slipped the key there earlier when he had returned from the cafe.

He felt fairly awkward, especially carrying a bowl in his arms, as he made his way alongside the road. People that he passed on the street were giving him funny looks. He gave himself a mental shake, choosing to focus on the several possible ways that Kaiba would react to his sudden appearance. As he became more grim with each scenario of responses, he finally reached his destination.

Working his way up to the top floor, he decided to treat this like he would any other delivery. He stepped out of the elevator after the doors slid open and focused his gaze down the hallway. He allowed a smile to plaster itself onto his face when he saw that Emiko Shimizu was sitting behind her secretarial desk. He approached willingly, his steps light at the moment.

He stopped just in front of the desk to greet the secretary. "Hi. How are you?"

Emiko glanced up at the voice. A pleased smile settled on her face as she noticed the visitor as Katsuya. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Ya know, same old." He shrugged.

"What can I do for you?" The older women's voice remained warm.

"I'm here to drop off something for Kaiba." He seemed to admit this with embarrassment, struggling to hide his feelings toward the subject.

The secretary just noticed the bowl that was tucked under his arm. Curiosity lit her eyes. "Oh, really? I hadn't been told that another delivery was being made."

"Yeah. Sorry. It was a sudden request from him. And he must have forgot." The blond hoped that he wouldn't be reprimanded for his white lie.

"Well, I guess that Kaiba-sama has been busy today. More so than usual. He must not have had time to inform me." She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, fingers laying gently against her smooth cheek.

Katsuya motioned toward the office doors. "Is he with someone now?"

"Yes. It seems so. A visitor came while I was away for a moment and has been having a discussion with Kaiba-sama since."

"Hmm…" He thought to himself, unsure of how to continue from there.

Suddenly, the office doors opened. An older man, close to Katsuya's own height, passed by on the way out. A large grin was on the stranger's face as he left.

"Kaiba-sama seems to be free now."

The secretary's comment caused him to frown. He hesitated before asking a question. "Am I allowed to go in?"

"Yes. Oh! But wait a moment please." Emiko cut in quickly as the blond started to walk around her desk. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." He blinked and glanced back towards her. "What do ya need me to do?"

"I had to gather these documents for Kaiba-sama earlier. I wasn't able to take them to him until now. Could you take them in to him as well while you are at it?" She stood from her chair and started piling papers into a small stack. He nodded in understanding as she gathered everything together. "I can't seem to… Where did I put it?"

She paused in her actions in order to think something through. She then started skimming through the documents, mumbling under her breath. "...the complete assessment… the overview…" Then she shouted a soft 'Found it!' while pulling a paper from the pile and setting it on top.

"Sorry about that." She apologized with a smile, handing him the stack. "Here you go. Please give these to Kaiba-sama in my place."

Katsuya nodded once again, taking the assortment of documents in his free hand. He then knocked on the office door and waited.

A voice from within answered. "Come in."

The End of Chapter 5

* * *

 **(A/N)** I honestly just made up Gou Watanabe at random and I'm not entirely sure what role he will play in the future. Well see. ;)

Still no direct interaction between Kaiba and Katsuya yet. Next chapter for sure!


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **(A/N)** I don't know if I am being true to the characters… Sorry.

Thanks again for all the support!

Long Horizontal Line = page break for new character perspective

(changes between Seto and Katsuya fairly often)

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 5 :

 _"Sorry about that." Emiko apologized with a smile, handing him the stack. "Here you go. Please give these to Kaiba-sama in my place."_

 _Katsuya nodded once again, taking the assortment of documents in his free hand. He then knocked on the office door and waited._

 _A voice from within answered. "Come in."_

Chapter 6 :

Seto Kaiba felt like rolling his eyes when a golden head reveal itself from behind his office door.

The moment that the CEO had been anticipating had arrived.

After all this time - not - waiting, Katsuya decided to show up in front of him now. And he was in a terrible mood already. Although the nervousness settled upon the blond's face caused a flash of affection to course through him, the feeling was wasted. He had no use for emotions that would result in weakness, especially for his 'rival' that only seemed to cause more of a ruckus than anything else.

He took in Katsuya's appearance as the younger man paused just inside the door. A simple jacket with solid green coloring. A dark, blue button-up shirt. Blue was definitely not the blond's color, but he had to admit that it didn't look too bad on him. Black jeans. The jeans even seemed to be skin tight, defining his leg muscles to show a lean but strong figure.

Although the outfit was preferable to the baggy clothes that was often worn by the shorter duelist, the blond always looked good and seemed to have a confident nonchalance that allowed him to pull off anything he wore.

"Finally decided to show up, mutt?"

Katsuya flamed red in anger. "I'm not a mutt, richboy!"

"Could have fooled me. You have yet to prove to me otherwise." Kaiba replied with a less-than-subtle smirk on his face.

At the knock at the door, he had turned toward where his guest would enter with his arms crossed over his chest. Now, he returned to his task at the side of his desk, closing his briefcase and clicking it shut. He had put his laptop into the encasement before giving verbal allowance for his sudden guest to enter.

It seemed like the blond was struggling to control himself, trying to avoid a dispute between them. The brunet noticed this fact after returning his gaze to the visitor at the door. An idea came to mind and the CEO's smirk widened.

"I appreciate you fixing up your appearance just to impress me but I think that you might have to try harder to accomplish such a feat."

"Ya crazy?! There is no way that this is to impress you of all people!" Katsuya reddened further, probably more from embarrassment rather than indignation. Red was definitely a better color on the blond than green or blue, seeming to fit his passionate personality. "I'm dressed like this for my job, if ya must know. Jerk." The last part seemed more like a grumble.

Kaiba was satisfied with the reaction to his jab and simply ignored the insult.

"Why are you here, Jonouchi? You are not the type that enjoys my company." Some might pretend to do so, but only for their own self-interest. Mokuba was the only exception.

"Oh… well, I'm here to deliver these." Katsuya moved forward and held something out to him.

Kaiba glanced down and noticed the documents clasped in the hand extended to him. He had failed to register anything in either of the blond's hands earlier. That was a mistake that he wasn't likely going to admit to anytime soon. He took ahold of the papers and panned his eyes across the top page. It was the statistics of all of Kaiba Corp's divisions compiled into an averaged data sheet. He flipped through the stack. It was a pile of documents that his secretary had left to gather during the time that Gou Watanabe had arrived unexpectedly.

"Why do you have these?" The CEO looked up into Katsuya's brown eyes, suspicion flashing in his own.

"Emiko-san asked me to bring them in to you." The shorter man rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"I see." He frowned, realising the ploy that his secretary decided to pull. He would have to warn her about allowing others to easily get ahold of important data, especially since it could fall into the wrong hands. The women even seemed to be 'forgetting' to keep him informed on who was seeking to discuss things with him. This had only occured with Katsuya so far though. He had heard her asking the blond to deliver the coffee straight to him occasionally in the mornings, but she never managed to convince the younger man to do so.

Although Emiko Shimizu was cunning, Kaiba had never considered firing her. He appreciated her work, especially because she actually knew what she was doing. The others that had been hired to the position before her had never lasted more than a month. She had been his secretary at Kaiba Corp for two years already. She had managed to gain the favor of the CEO despite having previous experience at a competing company. That fact made her a better asset though. Plus, it was admirable that she refused to reveal her last employer's secrets. That had bothered the brunet originally, but that had been quickly replaced with acceptance.

He returned to the back of his desk and set the pile into the top left drawer. As he straightened from his leaning position, he met the curious gaze of Katsuya.

"You like what you see?" Kaiba asked with the rise of an eyebrow.

The blond's mouth merely dropped in shock before stuttering and failing to reply. The brunet watched this struggle for a moment before it became tiresome.

"…Why are you still here?"

Katsuya marched forward, having closed his mouth and glared at him in fierce rage, then forced a bowl out to him. The brunet looked down at the container then back up into those brown eyes that seemed to be melting from the heated gaze.

"What's this?"

"It's soup."

Kaiba stared back blankly.

"It's chicken noodle soup." A feeling of annoyance grew when Katsuya stepped forward again and practically forced the bowl into his hands.

"I have no need for this." His azure eyes were as hard as flint.

"Bullshit, Kaiba. I'm willing to bet that ya haven't had anything other than coffee."

There was a pause before the brunet responded. "You have nothing of worth to bet with regardless."

"Nuh-uh." The blond actually raised a finger and scolded him like a three year old. "Stop changing the topic. You keep trying to piss me off so that you have an excuse to throw me out before I can help."

"As I recall-" He began.

"You're about to say that I'm not able to help ya, even if I am willing, because of yer stupid contract, right?" Katsuya cut in.

Kaiba chose to use a glare to suffice as an answer. He would have been cut off again anyways. The irritating individual had treated it as a rhetorical question.

"Well, too bad! I'm going to help you anyways! And I will tell Mokuba if you refuse."

"You signed that contract-"

"I don't give a damn about yer stupid contract! You let me help you or Mokuba finds out, yer choice."

Kaiba's face gave no hint of the seething fury that was racing through his blood. Only his glare remained in place.

* * *

Katsuya was determined not to budge in this situation. He was no longer going to allow Kaiba to push him around. He had to help him, not out of anything other than a desire to remain true to himself. But as a result, he had broken his 'word.'

He had signed that contract previously in agreement because he had regretted pushing the businessman too far… seeing him struggle to admit his weakness. But obviously this wasn't working. The CEO had no intention of getting himself help and working through his issues, probably to avoid revealing that weakness to anyone around him. Unfortunately, that included Mokuba. The brunet cared for his younger sibling immensely and protected the boy with deadly caution. Mokuba hadn't been kidnapped even once since they had both graduated high school, and that was because of the CEO's overprotectiveness. But the brother had been left in the dark about Kaiba's condition and worries. Therefore, it seemed like threatening to reveal the truth to Mokuba was the only way to convince the arrogant businessman into accepting help from him at least.

He was fearful of the CEO's reaction to his last exclamation though.

The brunet might find a way to get authorities involved because he broke the contract between them. In that case, there wouldn't be an easy way to get in contact with Mokuba to reveal the truth.

Or Kaiba could make due on his last promise to make his life a living hell…

Either way, Katsuya disregarded the consequences. He only hoped that Kaiba's uneasiness towards Mokuba learning his dilemma would be enough to blackmail the businessman.

And it seemed like the CEO was contemplating his options now. The taller man had remained silent for several minutes already after Katsuya's outburst. The brunet's glare left him feeling like a mouse caught in the gaze of a vicious snake. And, seriously… did a mouse always feel like the strike could occur at any time and be too fast to avoid?

"Fine! What are your terms?"

Katsuya flinched, then blinked, before raising his gaze back to the businessman. Huh. That was a surprise. He didn't think that a snake could be trapped in such a way… especially a deadly one.

"Oh… well, uh." It took a moment for him to refocus on the issue and decide on terms. The terms would need to be broad. If it was too specific, Kaiba would only twist things in his favor. "A'right… First, you have to follow my instructions, anything I say. I tell you to eat, you eat. I tell you to drink, ya drink."

The brunet's eyes narrowed. "I refuse to follow directions without some say in the matter, especially if you ask me to do something stupid."

Good point. Katsuya understood his defiance. He definitely wouldn't like to do that either. A memory of being stuck in a dog costume came to mind before he cleared it away abruptly.

"Fine. You can have a say, but _**I**_ get the final decision. You can tell me yer reason and try to convince me. But you still have to do what I say if you fail to change my mind. Dat work for ya?"

Kaiba took a moment to consider this before nodding curtly.

"Second, you aren't allowed to kick me out. From your office, or your mansion if I come and check on you there."

Displeasure seemed to cross the CEO's face at the second term. That reaction made Katsuya feel proud. That was probably one way that Kaiba had thought to keep him off his back.

Eventually, the businessman nodded once again.

"Third… you have to be honest with Mokuba when he asks about yer health. I understand that you don't want him to worry but he needs to know your human too. I'm sure that you guys will be closer because of it." Still seeing the reluctance in the brunet's eyes caused him to include another thing. "This can start after yer appetite comes back and I'm off your case. Actually, you don't even have to do it, just keep it in mind."

After all was said, Katsuya managed to get Kaiba to eat the chicken noodle soup after a lot of nagging and complaints between them. He hadn't put much soup in the bowl anyways, being unsure of how much food was appropriate for someone that never ate. He didn't want the businessman to get an upset stomach and throw up all that he had forced down. Therefore, the amount had been small, and was finished quickly.

He checked his watch for the time. 3:47. He was going to be late for work!

Kaiba seemed to notice the sudden anxiety that overtook his features. The brunet's voice sounded bored. "What now?"

"I have work at four and it's a twenty minute walk from here!"

The CEO glanced at the time. "Well, you better start running. It should be good exercise for…"

Katsuya could practically feel the unvoiced words… _for a mutt._ He reminded himself to ruin the next bowl of soup he made for the rich prick. "Even if I ran, I'd be late. Plus, it's raining now."

Kaiba shrugged, standing and receiving his briefcase before heading out the office door. Katsuya quickly grabbed his bowl from the desk before racing to catch up to the businessman. They rode the elevator down to the garage together. He continued to tag along behind the taller man as they headed towards a white and dark blue Bugatti Chiron.

"Why are you following me?" The brunet didn't even look back.

" 'cause I was hoping you'd give me a ride…" Katsuya muttered.

"Oh, really."

"Hey! I was late to my job on Monday because of you and they cut my pay! Help me out!"

"No."

"Kaiba!" Katsuya grabbed the taller man's right arm. The businessman turned to face him with annoyance covering his facial features. "Please."

There was a stretched silence. He held his breath, hoping that asking the CEO for the first time would get the desired result he wanted. Saying please had been painful. But if it helped him keep his job, it was worth it.

The brunet sighed. "Fine. Get in."

Katsuya grinned and went to the passenger side of the expensive car. He bumped his head as he got in.

"Where to?" Kaiba slid in effortlessly, starting the car.

"Uh, Blue Lagoon. Have ya been there?" He glanced hesitantly at the driver.

"I know where it is."

Only a second after his response had gone by and suddenly the car was flying out of the garage with such a speed that Katsuya's eyes widened considerably in terror. He had been pressed back against the seat at the first push of the gas pedal. Now, he was leaning left and right as the car made several turns. The blinking of a light above the windshield and a beeping sound reminded him that a seatbelt would be a safe option. He quickly belted himself in. The flashing light and repetitive sound continued. Katsuya forced his gaze to shift from the front of the car to the driver. Kaiba hadn't put his seatbelt on.

"Kaiba!"

"What?"

"Put yer seatbelt on!"

"Why?"

"Safety! Because you drive like a maniac! And because your car is beeping at ya!"

"It's perfectly safe. And I refuse to have a car to tell me what to do."

"..."

Katsuya wasn't sure how to respond to that and decided to redirect his focus back to the front of the car.

Thankfully, they had reached the Blue Lagoon by 3:55 without incident. Katsuya had exited the white and blue vehicle immediately after it had pulled to the curb, vowing to never again ride with the crazy businessman.

He frowned as he watched the car drive off.

He had wanted to thank Kaiba for the ride, even if it had been terrifying. He wasn't late after all. However, as soon as he had turned to say the words, the CEO clicked a button that shut the passenger door and peeled off down the road without a word.

He sighed as he entered the restaurant, signed in and headed to the coat room. He hung his green jacket and set his bowl under it on the floor. He pulled his apron from the jacket's pocket and tied it around his waist.

He had managed to convince Kaiba to accept his help. He wanted to see it through completely. But how was he going to find the time to do it? He brooded over this fact as he set to work. At the end of his shift, he approached his boss and explained his situation briefly. He described his 'friend's' health issues and his desire to help. He asked to quit after this weekend, but expressed his wish to return eventually. Much to his relief, his boss understood and accepted his proposal. He could gain enough money from the cafe and supermarket to pay for himself and put a bit towards his father's debt until he finished his responsibilities toward helping Kaiba.

Katsuya never expected himself to do this, least of all for Kaiba of all people - unless it was for one of his best friends. He needed the time to get the businessman to listen though. There was no doubt that they would argue and fight often.

After this weekend, he would focus on taking care of his stubborn, rich rival.

* * *

Kaiba drove himself home. He was definitely going to arrive a lot later than he usually did. Normally, he would reach the mansion by 3:15 each afternoon.

Today had been very different than his regular routine though. He had remained in his office almost until four dealing with Katsuya. Not to mention that he had to go out of his way to take that irritating, blond duelist to the restaurant. If he had refused, the shorter man would have kept hanging on to him, making him even later than he already was. The word of 'please' had also been a surprise. But that same individual had him trapped, using blackmail. Damn him. Mokuba was definitely not going to hear a word about this.

He pulled into the driveway and parked. He exited his car and entered the mansion, tossing his keys to the doorman waiting for his return.

Mokuba raced down the stairs, jumping into his arms with a yell. "Seto! You're home!"

"Yes. I'm back." Kaiba put his brother down, a slight smile on his face. "Aren't you too old for that kind of behavior?" He bent down and rubbed the head of messy, dark hair.

Mokuba stuck his tongue out playfully and gave a large genuine smile before wrapping his fingers around his older brother's wrist to keep the hand on his head. "You are never home this late. What's going on?"

He never lied to his brother before, and he never planned to.

Nothing ever stopped him from avoiding a conversation though.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

The End of Chapter 6

* * *

 **(A/N)** Finally a conversation between Kaiba and Katsuya again! And we've officially meet Mokuba now ~

I'm finally finishing off the introduction and background part of the story. Things are going to get fun now. Hope you guys are excited!

And if you are wondering about the scene of Kaiba with the seatbelt and not wanting to listen to his car… I do know people that do this. :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 6 :

 _Katsuya Jonouchi_

" _First, you have to follow my instructions... You can have a say, but_ _ **I**_ _get the final decision. You can tell me yer reason and try to convince me. But you still have to do what I say if you fail to change my mind._

 _Second, you aren't allowed to kick me out..._

 _Third… you have to be honest with Mokuba when he asks about yer health… Actually, you don't even have to do it, just keep it in mind."_

 _After this weekend, he would focus on taking care of the stubborn, rich rival._

* * *

 _Kaiba never lied to his brother before, and he never planned to._

 _Nothing ever stopped him from avoiding a conversation though._

" _Nothing for you to worry about."_

Chapter 7 :

Katsuya paced back and forth. He glanced occasionally over his shoulders at the large, wooden double doors that were the next obstacle to overcome after his reluctance had been conquered.

He was at the Kaiba mansion. Enemy territory.

The weekend had passed in a blur. It had been busy and stressful. Although that was the usual, he had felt more tense after each hour had passed. His mind seemed to be counting down to when Kaiba would become one of his priorities. It was definitely not a good feeling.

Today was Monday. Since he had quit at the Blue Lagoon, he only had his catering job this morning and was free all afternoon until his evening shift at the supermarket. He went straight home after he had finished delivering all the coffee orders for the day, ending his shift at a reasonable time. He had left his apartment at 2:45 to walk over to the Kaiba mansion. He would need all the time available to him to 'discuss' things with the brunet before leaving for his last job of the day.

Even though he had decided to help the CEO, he assumed that waiting to make demands of the businessman would be better away from Kaiba Corp. That way, he wouldn't interrupt any important meetings - and avoid getting on the brunet's nerves more than necessary. He had failed to realise that meant he had to go to Kaiba's house each day after the busy workaholic returned from the company though… until now.

He started pulling at his messy hair, worry plaguing his thoughts as continued his pacing.

Sure, they had set terms between them, but there was little doubt that Kaiba wouldn't find some loopholes to get out of Katsuya's demands. Probably the first thing that the CEO had done was tell the mansion's staff to restrict access to anyone of his description and name. The second term had said that _Kaiba_ couldn't kick him out… but that didn't excluding anyone else the businessman told to do it for him.

Well, only one way to find out.

Katsuya ended his overlapping stride and faced the front of the house properly, drawing on his determination and courage. He lifted his fist to the door hesitantly before rapping his knuckles against the dark wooden surface. The sound was soft. He waited for a few moments. No answer. Then he thought that anyone inside might not have heard because of how thick the door was. Just as he was about to knock again, the door swung open and he jumped in surprise.

An older man in a suit stood in the doorway. He had a good lock of hair and a nicely, trimmed beard. His black hair was flecked with gray streaks. Wrinkles covered his face, giving him a stern and intimidating look upon his facial features. He also had broad shoulders, indicating strength hidden under his formal attire. All of these details were somewhat unexpected for someone of his apparent age. Katsuya noticed that the man was even taller than him by a few inches, not overpassing Kaiba, but still at a good height.

With a sheepish grin, Katsuya greeted the man he assumed to be the butler or doorman. "Uh, hi. I was hoping to see Kaiba... Is he here?"

"No." The grim man responded bluntly.

"Okay… well, can I maybe wait inside for him then?"

The stoic butler literally looked him up and down with displeasure, probably perceiving his casual appearance as insulting, before nodding once. Then the older man stepped back and gestured the blond inside. Katsuya gladly walked into the mansion.

His mouth immediately dropped when he took in the decor around him. Dark wood framed the windows and covered the floor. The stairs were carpeted in navy blue. All these cool colors clashed beautifully with the light, slate gray walls that extended upwards to the ceiling. The ceiling was high, leaving space for a large, glass chandelier to light the entrance. Landscape artwork hung framed, well-centered around the room with nightstands below them, each surface holding vases of flowers. Both sides of the stairs were open, no walls or doors to separate the entrance from the other rooms of the lower floor.

The butler cleared his throat from behind the awestruck blond. Katsuya closed his jaw and felt guilty, realising that he was blocking the way for the older man to shut the door behind him. He apologized and moved aside.

He didn't dare go further into the mansion though. It was uncharted territory. He admitted honestly to himself that it would be exciting to explore, but knew that there was no doubt that he would get lost in a place this big. That normally wouldn't have stopped him… but there was no way that he was going to give Kaiba another reason to make fun of him.

He waited impatiently by the front door, long after the butler had left through the room on the right and out of his sight. He glanced at his watch. 3:09. He sighed. He had forgot to ask Emiko what time Kaiba usually left work when he dropped off the coffee orders as usual this morning. He could have asked the butler as well, but hadn't thought to do so until the man had left. He leaned back against the door and stuffed his hands into his pockets, preparing to wait as long as necessary for the CEO to return from Kaiba Corp.

Katsuya practically jumped out of his skin when the other front door to his left flew open without a sound, only having noticed it from his peripheral vision.

* * *

Seto Kaiba had finished work earlier than he had planned.

He left his office by 2:54, briefcase in hand. He nodded to his secretary that called out a farewell as he passed, heading to the elevator and down to the garage. All of his staff usually stayed until six or later, depending on their progress.

He had rescheduled most of his meetings to another day. For the most part, he had spent his time doing a background check on the black-haired businessman that had visited last week, Gou Watanabe. He had even got in contact with the CEO of Mizuchi Inc to double check that the proposal had come through the company, and inquired to other sources for a guarantee that Watanabe wasn't a con-artist. He was pleased to find out that everything that the enthusiastic dealer had said had been the truth. As such, he was leaning even more toward accepting the partnership, but still decided to wait until the next meetings had passed so that he had more information to make a proper contract between them.

As he drove out of the garage, he decided to go pick up Mokuba from school. His brother got out of school by three and usually prefered to get himself home whenever he could. Kaiba had allowed that, only because he knew that the middle school was a eight minute walk from the mansion. Security had been placed to monitor his younger sibling at all times anyways, so the brunet decided to let Mokuba have his few moments of independence.

Pulling up to the curb, Kaiba waited for his brother's dark hair to appear from the crowd of kids exiting the school building. He didn't have to wait long. His brother was revealed, chatting with a few of his classmates while walking. He watched as Mokuba looked forward for a moment and saw the white car parked idly at the front of the school gate. His sibling's dark eyes widened considerably in surprise. That surprise transitioned into a huge smile. Mokuba turned to say something to his friends before he ran over to the vehicle that the CEO was waiting patiently within.

"Seto!" His younger sibling yelled while throwing open the passenger door and jumping into the car. "You came to pick me up?"

"I got out of work early." He smiled softly at Mokuba, humored by his brother's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad! That rarely happens on Monday."

The middle schooler set his backpack down and reached for the seatbelt.

"Mokuba." It was a warning.

"But Seto!" Pleading eyes and pouting lips were turned toward the brunet.

Kaiba merely shook his head. "No. You know the rules."

"Fine…" Mokuba grumbled, grabbing his backpack as he exited the car and reentered again through the back doors. At that point, a seatbelt was drawn and clipped into place before the kid slumped and pouted.

The CEO gave his brother a reassuring smile, hoping to dispel the negative atmosphere that now surrounded the youth and to indicate that he meant no ill will, before driving them both home. It only took a moment for Mokuba to regain his spirits and describe the events that occured during his school day in fine detail. Kaiba listened to his brother ramble the whole way home, giving short comments and asking questions to signal his attentiveness to the conversation.

He always drove carefully when Mokuba was a passenger in his car. He even put his seatbelt on, trying to set a good example. It already seemed to be working. When he had driven Katsuya around a few days ago, he had purposefully tried to discourage the blond duelist from asking for such a favor again. And even if he drove over the speed limit, the authorities would ignore and dismiss any involvement when realising who the owner of the vehicle was. Kaiba was over the law - mostly because he could ruin anyone's life that attempted to prove him otherwise.

They arrived at the mansion a short time later.

Mokuba was only half way through his school day, but paused to ask his older brother to play video games with him after the car had been parked.

"Let's play Super Smash Bros! Please, Seto!"

"You know that you have to finish your homework before you are allowed on any electronics."

"Just for a hour?" Mokuba pleaded.

"No." His voice was stern.

"But Seto… I already finished most of it at school already! I only have a bit left."

"Then it won't take you long to complete it. Go on."

"... Fine! But after I'm done with my homework, you have to play video games with me for as long as I want!"

The dark haired youth ran to the front door and flung it open. Kaiba followed more slowly, rolling his eyes at his brother's demand, while carrying his briefcase. He caught the front door as it was swinging closed. He entered in time to watch Mokuba reach the top of the staircase and disappear down the hall. He let the wooden door shut itself silently behind him. A small smile remained on his face until he spotted movement in his peripheral vision. His smile falling into a frown, he glanced to his left to find the source.

Kaiba stared in shock at the blond individual whose brown-eyes had captured his gaze.

Katsuya.

* * *

Katsuya froze. The only movement that his body allowed was from his neck. His head had jerked sideways to focus on the front door that had opened without a sound. His mind scrambled to find a reason. The only one that came to him was _ghost_.

Then a dark haired kid ran in. His eyes followed as that same child raced up the stairs.

It took him a moment before he finally sighed in relief, relaxing as he realised that it was Mokuba and **not** a ghost. That made him feel a lot better. He could handle a kid. A ghost on the other hand… Nevermind. Katsuya tensed as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Then he shook himself away from the thought, physically and mentally, while trying to relax.

He focused on his surroundings and noticed that a taller individual had walked in while he had been distracted.

It was Kaiba.

The CEO was dressed in a black suit with a navy blue tie. His sleek, brown hair was styled flawlessly. But none of that was unusual.

Katsuya looked up at the brunet's face. And shock pulsed through him.

Kaiba was smiling.

Not a cruel smirk nor the lasting impression from a degrading laugh.

It was a sincere, and beautiful, smile. One that had yet to be seen by another other than Mokuba, until now.

What the hell...

So he can smile.

Those were the only things that managed to work their way through his mind. Even those azure eyes seemed to be bright with… something. Something marvelous.

Maybe it was the tie… Nah, it couldn't be. The tie did help make Kaiba's eyes to stand out more, but no material object could project the emotions that were in those ocean-blue eyes now. And 'ocean' was probably the best word for it. Those orbs of light seemed vast… full of raw energy and hidden secrets.

Katsuya took a few small steps forward. He wanted to get closer. He wanted to have that wonderful gaze directed toward him. He had only seen it once before. That time had been when his sister, Serenity, seemed to look straight into his being after she had met him again two years ago after her eye surgery. Eyes were the doorway to the soul after all.

But then he stopped.

The expression had disappeared from the CEO's face…

Disappointment.

That is what he felt when that overwhelming brilliance had vanished completely from those azure eyes.

The End of Chapter 7

* * *

 **(A/N)** HAHAHA! Sorry. Not Sorry.

I really just felt like ending it there. I felt like that was a good cliffhanger. Not to mention that I feel depressed after writing that ending…

Thanks again for everyone's support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 7 :

 _Katsuya took a few small steps forward. He wanted to get closer. He wanted to have that wonderful gaze directed toward him. He had only seen it once before. That time had been when his sister, Serenity, seemed to look straight into his being after she had met him again two years ago after her eye surgery. Eyes were the doorway to the soul after all._

 _But then he stopped._

 _The expression had disappeared from the CEO's face…_

 _Disappointment._

 _That is what he felt when that overwhelming brilliance had vanished completely from those azure eyes._

Chapter 8 :

Seto Kaiba had been captured. He had been drawn completely into the eyes of Katsuya Jonouchi.

Those eyes were brown. But they flared with sudden desire.

Those orbs of passionate light were… beautiful.

Not again, Kaiba thought to himself. It was the second time that he had described Katsuya's eyes in such a fashion.

Sure, those eyes usually flashed to reveal every emotion, especially negative ones that were directed toward the brunet. But those negative emotions also revealed the fear hidden beneath their spark. Katsuya was never able to conceal this feeling from the CEO. Although his blond rival was strong and could definitely handle himself, Kaiba could always see that terror appear in those eyes for a moment before it vanished. The problem was that he could never understand the reason for fear to be shown in such a discrete manner, especially considering Katsuya's personality. Nor did he wish to demand an explanation. He personally wouldn't want others to question the weaknesses within his own heart - not that he would admit to any weakness anyways, but he was empathetic. Therefore, he was resistant to do that to Katsuya. He probably wouldn't have refused to encourage an answer from anyone else though. He didn't dwell on the underlying meaning behind that fact.

Fear wasn't present in those brown eyes now though. Only pure desire.

That was what was confusing.

Naturally, Kaiba was acknowledged as Domino's most handsome and prosperous bachelor. Women and men sought after him. Although that usually was an annoyance, it had become a fact that he was proud of. He enjoyed becoming a topic of gossip, especially when it was about him getting together with another celebrity. These rumors he would willingly allow to spread to every source of media. As a result, interest toward him would grow in new potential consumers. Therefore, his rise in popularity would contribute to the sales of his company favorably.

Katsuya had never suggested in any way that the CEO was appealing. Nor would the blond ever admit to such thoughts either.

The look of desire suddenly faded from those amber eyes.

Another emotion seemed to fill it's place...

Disappointment.

He couldn't understand the reason behind this change of feeling, occuring in just a manner of seconds. Kaiba felt a surge of anger, but he didn't know the reason for that either.

"Why are you here?"

Katsuya frowned and seemed to pause. This moment of hesitation might have been a result of noticing the displeasure within the brunet's voice, or because of something else. But the response was one of the expected replies.

"I'm here to make ya an easy snack and something to eat later for dinner."

"Of course you are." The brunet's reply could have indicated any eye-roll, but there was no such action. "Well, no need. You can leave."

Kaiba headed up the stairs. He moved his briefcase from his left hand to his right. His left hand felt numb. That was probably the outcome of him gripping the case's handle tightly as anger had consumed him. He forced himself to relax, even when annoyance threatened to take over once again as he heard steps following behind him. The CEO always went up the stairs one at a time. This was because he wished to appear without hast and with only purpose in his movement, giving him time to think as the stairs passed under foot. Unfortunately, that gave Katsuya the chance to reach his side quickly, even with the delay in his reaction, as he went up the stairs two at a time.

"Kaiba. I'm not leaving til ya let me do what I came here to do."

The brunet shot a sharp glare to where the blond matched his pace on the stairs and noticed the other's lips were drawn in a stubborn line and body stiff with determination.

Katsuya wasn't going to leave.

That was to be expected since the nuisance had always resisted following any orders that the CEO gave of him. Not to mention that Kaiba had already agreed to the terms - terms that he regretted accepting at all. Now he had to listen to those demands, and it definitely wasn't going to be a simple process to convince the younger duelist otherwise. Even breaking the terms between them wasn't an option that the brunet found acceptable. There was no way that he would willingly stoop so low to break his own word. He had agreed, so he had to follow through appropriately… no matter how much he knew that he'd despise the future interactions that would occur between the two of them. The blond hadn't kept his word, but Kaiba would... just to prove himself better than Katsuya.

He changed his facial features to one that was more passive. He had calmed and chose to look away, not commenting.

He knew Katsuya's schedule now. He had made it his business to know about every action that the blond took throughout each day. He had hired multiple private detectives to discover all relevant information on the younger duelist. He only had to deal with the shorter man for two hours before the unwelcome individual would be forced to leave for his evening shift at the supermarket. The only question was if he could tolerate the blond's company until then.

He reached the top of the stairs and strode down the hallway before turning right to head down another hall. Katsuya had to lightly jog to keep up with his long strides, a fact that Kaiba was pleased about. He glanced over at the blond enough times during their journey to notice that Katsuya kept looking back the way they came with his brow furrowed slightly in concentration. It seemed that the shorter individual was trying to keep track of where they had come from, probably for future reference or when he was in need of a quick escape.

A large smirk appeared on Kaiba's face as an idea formed in his mind.

This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

Katsuya grew more concerned with each turn they made.

He had been following Kaiba for what felt like forever. It even seemed like they were going in circles. And they might just have been. All of the hallways looked the same with doors and windows along each wall. Even trying to keep track of the directions they took was difficult. They had turned down so many hallways by now that he failed to remember the order.

He had been slow to notice the ever-growing smirk upon the brunet's face. But having focused more of his attention on the CEO, he realised that the grin would lengthen after every turn they made. He frowned, finally catching on to the scheme that Kaiba was pulling.

He reached for the businessman's arm and yanked him to a standstill. The smirk had disappeared at this point. He set himself in front of Kaiba with his arms across his chest, glaring up into those azure eyes.

"Yer doing this on purpose."

The accusation seemed to surprise the CEO, but Katsuya wasn't convinced. Kaiba was a good actor.

"What exactly are you accusing me of doing on purpose?"

"Leading me in circles."

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"It's so dat I get lost and can't find my way out."

"Hmm…" The brunet seemed to ponder the remark.

"Admit it." Katsuya could feel the anger pouring into his words.

"Fine. But you could also say that I was trying to teach you a new trick, mutt." Kaiba directed a sly grin to the blond.

Katsuya found the look to be patronizing. He was about to respond when Kaiba cut in.

"Just remember that you need my help if you want to leave in time for your evening shift."

Katsuya decided that his glare would suffice. The CEO merely let the look roll off his shoulders and continued down the hall.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was indifferent to Katsuya silently fuming as they continued on their way down the hall. The destination would be his study, which they reached fairly fast now that he decided the blond was thoroughly confused and lost without his help. The brunet approached his desk and set his briefcase upon its surface before turning back to his uninvited guest.

"Would you like me to escort you out properly or leave you to meet the ghosts of the manor?" His face showed disdain. Escort was a choice word. He merely decided that he should be partially courteous in order to convince the blond to leave.

"...Are you serious?" Katsuya's faced seemed to pale considerably, his anger clearly forgot for the time being.

"Regardless of which option you are referring to, I promise that I am deadly serious."

"Yer telling me that your mansion is… haunted?" The blond seemed to struggle to say the word.

Katsuya was afraid... of ghosts.

A malevolent grin appeared on his face as he responded.

"Of course." Katsuya looked about ready to pass out in horror. "They do seem to like playing jokes on my guests."

Suddenly, a loud pounding sound could be heard from outside the study door. Kaiba merely ignored it, used to the noise caused by one of Mokuba's favorite video games. Katsuya, on the other hand, was not. The blond nearly jumped to the ceiling with a blood curdling scream, then he fainted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He glanced up from the motionless figure on the ground as he heard loud steps coming down the hallway and his study door being thrown open with a slam.

"Seto! What happened? I heard a scream." Mokuba stood in the doorway, eyes wide with anxiety.

"Nothing of importance. Well done, Mokuba." He said before slowly returning his gaze to the body that had fallen to the floor a moment earlier.

The younger brother followed the gaze of his older sibling and found Katsuya completely limp in front of him.

"Seto! What did you do?!" Mokuba glared up at Kaiba while the CEO held up his hands in defense.

"Not much. I believe it was you that dealt the final blow."

The End of Chapter 8

* * *

 **(A/N)** Sorry that it took so long for me to update! I've been busy and really seem to be struggling with how I want the story to progress. I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far, and that you like the humor I've included.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **Warnings :** abuse mentioned; occasional swearing; future yaoi (boy x boy)

 **Pairings :** Future Seto x Jonouchi

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 8 :

" _Seto! What happened? I heard a scream." Mokuba stood in the doorway, eyes wide with anxiety._

" _Nothing of importance. Well done, Mokuba." He said before returning his gaze to the body that had fallen to the floor a moment earlier._

 _The younger brother followed the gaze of his older sibling and found Katsuya completely limp in front of him._

" _Seto! What did you do?!" Mokuba glared up at Kaiba while the CEO held up his hands in defence._

" _Not much. I believe it was you that dealt the final blow."_

Chapter 9 :

"Where… Where am I?"

Katsuya blurrily opened his eyes and tried to make out his surroundings.

It was dark. He tensed then relaxed.

He had always had mixed feelings toward the dark. It was a source of torment and unrecognizable sounds that caused him unease, especially when the space had been previously shared with his father. Usually, silence only made things worse. He would remain alone with his thoughts, to remember the pain of his past and of being left on his own now - his father in rehab and his friends gone to college… he had never felt so alone.

This silence was different though.

Yes, he was alone and couldn't hear anything, but he felt he could just drift off into its dark embrace.

It felt like he was on a bed made of clouds. It was different than any other mattress he had ever been upon before. It was comforting and warm. He was tempted to dive further into the covers and forget everything else that might overcome his mind.

He was about to fall asleep when he suddenly remembered his uncompleted tasks. He sprung out of the bed and stumbled around blindly, trying to find the door. After finally discovering it, he flung it open and ran into the hallway, glancing around wildly. Each direction seemed to stretch on before it turned to another hall. He groaned, realising with despair his inability to remember the way out.

As he stood there unsure what to do, he noticed that he could hear sounds coming from inside a room two doors down. He went over and stood awkwardly in front of the closed door. He wasn't sure whether he should knock and walk in... or if he should take his chances searching for a way out.

He caved toward the first option. He didn't know the current time and realised abruptly that his watch was gone. He didn't want to chance spending more hours trying to find the way out. Not to mention, he would definitely be late to his job if he couldn't discover the exit appropriately. Yes, he was confident and often lucky, but that was a result within duel monsters… real life never really gave him those same outcomes.

Katsuya tugged at his messy-hair briefly, realising that it probably looked worse than usual. His hair was practically impossible to tame, especially after he awoke. His fingers got caught in the tangled knots of his hair before he managed to free them, giving up on the effort to manage it.

He knocked lightly on the door.

Nothing.

He shrugged and tested the handle. The doorknob turned easily.

It's not locked so might as well go in and see who's inside, Katsuya thought to himself. He pushed the door open and pulled it quietly shut behind him after entering. He glanced around to gather his bearings.

As he looked around the room, his mouth dropped in awe. It was a giant gaming room. A huge t.v. was set at the back of the room with an entertainment center. Different gaming systems were on each shelf. They had the Wii, xbox, gamecube, nintendo switch and more, including some that he didn't recognize. The noise he had been hearing from the hall came from the speakers on each side of the entertainment center. A coffee table and a luxury sofa were across from the television.

Katsuya was able to clearly see brown hair above the couch cushions, which indicated the position of the straight-postured CEO. A mop of dark hair was barely seen over the leather fabric, a characteristic he easily distinguished. That was Mokuba. He slowly approached the back of the sofa and peered at the t.v. screen. The Wii was on and the siblings were playing Mario-kart.

* * *

Seto Kaiba allowed a slight grin to settle on his facial features. The expression didn't remain there long though. If Mokuba had seen it, the youth would have pouted for days, as he had done in the past. He had learned his lesson at that time... No need for a reenactment of that event.

Mario-kart.

This was one of Mokuba's favorite Wii games to play with him. Kaiba had earned first place while his younger brother was inches away in second every time. Although his brother had never succeeded in placing higher than him so far, that outcome might change in the future fairly soon. Mokuba was one of the most natural gamers he knew. The youth rarely struggled in any video game, being tactical in his pursuits despite his age. He felt proud that his younger brother was a quick learner and his skills gave him confidence. They both enjoyed the competition, especially what they gave each other. Competition always gave an individual the opportunity to perform to their best ability.

Kaiba glanced over and met the pleased gaze of his younger sibling. "What?"

A large smile stretched over Mokuba's face. "I'm getting better, aren't I?"

"Really?" He tilted his head slightly, as if to ponder the question.

"Yep! Don't deny it, Seto. I can tell that you agree."

"What makes you think that?"

A new voice spoke in response to the brunet's question. "He can tell by the look in your eyes."

Kaiba turned toward the speaker in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone approach, or enter the room for that matter. The words had been spoken softly, close to his left ear. As the words were said, warmth seemed to pass over him.

Katsuya Jonouchi.

The blonde was leaning with his arms crossed and set upon the top of the leather sofa. Those caramel-tea eyes blinked lightly in greeting. The tousle of blonde hair upon the younger man's head was wilder than usual - no doubt the result of a restless slumber.

"I see that you've decided to remain in the land of the living."

Katsuya seemed to tense, his shoulders raising upward slightly at the comment. "Don't remind me."

There was a brief pause.

"What did you mean?" Kaiba asked.

The shorter man looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

Katsuya definitely struggled with any sudden shift back and forth in their conversations. Kaiba felt sympathy for anyone that held a full discussion with the younger duelist, especially when that person was himself. "What did you mean by Mokuba being able to tell by the look in my eyes?"

Realisation dawned on the blond's face. "Oh! Well, you get a gentle look… kinda like a sparkle... in yer eye when looking at the kid." A slight blush rose on his face as he explained.

There was one rise of an eyebrow.

"It's true, Seto." Mokuba chimed in.

Kaiba glanced between both of them. He believed them. He could see the honest light within their eyes. He probably would have believed them any ways, even if he hadn't seen that honesty brimming at the surface of those orbs of coloration. Mokuba rarely lied, even when he wanted something his way. He shared a quality with Kaiba though - being manipulative. They both would provide the information they thought was substantial at the time, but nothing more than that. Katsuya was blunt and brutally honest toward anyone. The blond was better at sugar-coating his words and was truly empathetic with his friends though.

The problem was that they could both see the pride in his eyes. He had always been taught to hide his weakness. Pride was definitely not an emotion that he considered weak... But the chance that others could read him so easily through his eyes was a vector for his fears.

"How long were you watching us play any ways?" Mokuba continued, directing the question toward Katsuya.

"Don't know for sure, but a while." The blond glanced nervously at Kaiba. It was apparent that the shorter man was uncertain about how that statement would pass along to the CEO.

"As long as your gaze was focused on the screen and not my brother…" The brunet purposefully trailed off, allowing the underlying threat to be left to the mind of the younger duelist. And Katsuya seemed to get the hint immediately.

"Of course." The reply to swift and voiced with slight offense. "I'm not that kinda guy, Kaiba."

"Hmm…" He pretended to ponder that answer. He already knew that Katsuya was telling the truth though. He would never have believed that the blond was that type of person in the first place. He just enjoyed getting a rise from the younger individual.

Katsuya walked around the couch to properly face the Kaiba siblings, so that he didn't remain awkwardly behind them, and stood in front of the television. "I was curious about one thing though..."

"And what would that be?"

Kaiba watched each of the younger duelist's movements carefully while his interest grew toward how the conversation would progress further. The blond slipped his hands in the front pockets of his pants, thumbs left comfortably out of the fabric.

"Why do you always choose the same character? Mokuba changes his almost every time."

"He is my favorite character, obviously, or else I wouldn't choose him." His gaze sharpened slightly as he responded. Katsuya didn't seem to notice the change.

"That makes sense, but why _Luigi_? I would've figured you would choose Bowser."

Kaiba's gaze became hostile. He was offended that anyone would think he'd choose a character that had a brain smaller than the shell on his back, quite literally. Bowser always failed in his pursuits. He hated the overgrown turtle, or tortoise… whatever the hell creature it was personifying. There was no chance in eternal damnation that he would choose a character that seemed to be the exact opposite of his ultimate goal… success.

Luigi was _his_ character, clearly being a man of accomplishment and the true hero within his family. His brother, Mario, was a menace… seeming to share the same personality as Kaiba's late foster father, Gozaburo. They both shared qualities of greed and putting up an image for others to see. However, both had done such a good job of covering their tracks that they would never be blamed for any previous transgressions.

"What do you care? The character doesn't matter. What matters are results. I doubt you would be able to win a race against Mokuba - let alone me."

The provocation worked just as Kaiba planned. "Shut up! I'd run laps around you, rich boy."

"Only when I allow it, mutt. It could even become one of your dog tricks."

Kaiba smirked, watching as Katsuya began to flare up in anger. It was only a second later that he realised Mokuba was observing their interaction closely. He quickly felt the need to change the topic, trying not to provide another bad example for his younger brother.

"Was there a reason for why you are still here, Jonouchi?"

As the blond suddenly froze, his face drained of color.

* * *

The word that came to mind was _shit._

Katsuya remembered why he had entered the game room in the first place, almost immediately after Kaiba's question. His purpose had been to get directions to leave the mansion, so that he could make it on time for work. Another problem was that he didn't know the time. His watch had not been on his wrist when he woke up and he had been too anxious to look for it properly before scrambling for the door earlier.

"What time is it now?" His voice sounded quite strained.

"About 7 pm." That response had him groan in despair as he pulled at his hair.

"Oh! Sorry. I actually took off your watch after you fainted. I'll go get it for you." Mokuba sprang from his spot on the couch and dashed out of the room. The door was left gaping open at his sudden exit. Katsuya merely stared after the youth with a slight smile. Mokuba's energy could be contagious, but his mood was definitely past the point of improving.

"I assume that there is a problem."

He directed his gaze toward the brunet that still remained comfortably upon the sofa. Kaiba was looking at him knowingly, almost like the taller man knew exactly what that problem would be.

"I'm late for work." He replied simply, yet he flinched as he said it aloud.

The CEO merely shrugged. That subtle gesture bothered him. Of course, he should have known. Kaiba wouldn't care whether he was late for his job or not. The businessman had been part of the reason for that though, yet the brunet didn't look sorry in the slightest. Then again, he had never seen the older man apologize to anyone before either.

Katsuya resisted the urge to strangle his arrogant host. "Could I borrow yer phone?"

"Why?"

"To call my boss." He forced the words through his grinding teeth.

"Very well." Kaiba deftly removed his phone from his pocket, his movement completely smooth, then held the device outward.

Katsuya stepped forward and snatched the phone away from the outstretched hand. He dialed in his boss's number. He had previously memorised all of his employers' contact information and was glad that he did. He felt a cold sweat run along his forehead and wiped it away as he listened to the phone ring against his ear. He heard the clink and his boss's answering voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, this is Jonouchi."

He scrambled for an excuse frantically in his mind but it wasn't necessary. His boss immediately cut in.

"You're late again…"

Katsuya was unsure how to respond. All his excuses sounded lame, even to his own ears.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that we can't afford to employ you any longer."

"Oh, I see... I apologize for any trouble that I may have caused you and your establishment. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Good luck to you, Jonouchi."

The call ended and the blaring tone rung in his ear. He handed back the cellular device to Kaiba and numbly stared down at the floor.

* * *

Kaiba gently took his phone and returned it to its usual place. He stared at Katsuya. The blond hadn't moved since giving back the handheld device. It wasn't hard to guess what had been said during the mobile conversation. He frowned. This was definitely not the reaction he had expected. He expected to be blamed - told that he was the reason for this development and that compensation was necessary. Nothing of the sort happened though. The silence between them felt suffocating - although silence had never felt that way to him before.

"Jonouchi."

There was no response from the younger individual. Kaiba rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"It seems that the mutt has finally become submissive."

That got Katsuya's attention. Unconcealed hatred flared in those amber eyes.

"I'm not a mutt and I'm not being submissive, asshole! I have a right to…"

"You have a right to what?"

"To be disappointed, alright?"

"So why are you disappointed?" Kaiba felt like he was an anger-management therapist, trying to find the reasons for his clients emotional outbursts.

There was a pause. "I lost my job…" It was said in a subdued whisper.

"So what's the problem?"

Katsuya glared at him intensely. "Don't pretend that this has nothing to do with you! It's obviously yer fault that I lost my job. You're also the reason that I quit my other job, too. Now it's late and I have a longer walk home than usual. I didn't even get the chance to do what I came here to do."

There it is, Kaiba thought to himself. That was the outburst he had been waiting for. He smirked brazenly. He was about to respond when a voice interrupted him.

"Then stay here!" Mokuba yelled from the doorway, Katsuya's watch gripped tightly in his right hand.

The End of Chapter 9

* * *

 **(A/N)** I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know your favorite parts so that I know what more to include. Thanks for the continued support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **Warnings :** occasional swearing (more mentioned in previous chapters)

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 9 :

 _Katsuya glared at him intensely. "Don't pretend that this has nothing to do with you! It's obviously yer fault that I lost my job. You're also the reason that I quit my other job, too. Now it's late and I have a longer walk home than usual. I didn't even get the chance to do what I came here to do."_

 _There it is, Kaiba thought to himself. That was the outburst he had been waiting for. He smirked brazenly. He was about to respond when a voice interrupted him._

 _"Then stay here!" Mokuba yelled from the doorway, Katsuya's watch gripped tightly in his right hand._

* * *

Chapter 10 :

Katsuya remained in stunned silence to Mokuba's sudden exclamation.

He vaguely realised that the dark-haired teen had come forward to lean on the back of the couch. Kaiba seemed to be arguing with the youth. He couldn't hear what either of them were saying though. He watched blankly as the siblings continued their dispute - the words merely falling upon his deafened ears as he stood to the side. Even though everything was muted, the exaggerated features of both individuals was fairly amusing.

But he felt overwhelmed. A lot seemed to be happening at once. He had slept on the bed earlier yet didn't feel rested. He actually felt drained, being flung between emotions all afternoon. It went in an order. Determined. Confused. Scared. Relaxed. Anxious. Curious. Depressed. Furious. Surprised. And now… just exhausted. Today had been crazy - to say the least. Not only that, but now he was left with only his catering job. He didn't particularly need the other two jobs. They had only been necessary for extra money to pay off his father's debt. It wasn't too much of a big deal, but it happened so suddenly.

It also kinda sucked that he wasn't able to do what he had planned to do. Kaiba had made sure of that. He was still unsure whether the CEO had been lying or telling the truth about the ghosts. Katsuya wouldn't put it past the arrogant brunet to tell the truth merely to get a desired reaction.

The question was what to do now. It was getting late and the walk home wouldn't be a pleasant one. His legs felt as heavy as lead. His eyelids were barely staying open.

Katsuya was startled when he felt a light touch on his hand. His eyes flew wide open as he looked down to find a small, pale hand gripping his own. His gaze traveled upward to meet the dark eyes of Mokuba.

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

The youth cracked a tiny smile. "I called your name several times, but you weren't answering."

I am so out of it - but that definitely drove my fatigue away, Katsuya thought to himself. He allowed a 'sorry' to escape his lips quietly, grinning sheepishly to the younger teen.

Mokuba's smile widened, and he mouthed a 'no problem' before continuing where he left off. "Seto says that you can stay the night."

"Oh… really?" Katsuya glanced over toward the CEO. He could see the loathing within those azure eyes. "Nah." He gave a nervous laugh. "I'll just head home. Thanks though, Mokuba."

"You really can stay. Please." The youth said the last word as if he was begging his guardian for a new puppy.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was troubled.

That was probably the simplest way to describe the current predicament.

He actually did feel somewhat resentful of his actions this afternoon. Although he hadn't meant to, he had been the cause of Katsuya losing his job. He had planned on wasting the blond's time until the younger duelist had to depart. He didn't expect the shorter man to faint over a silly joke and wake up long after his shift began. He should've set an alarm for his unconscious guest, but the thought had slipped from his mind and remained undone. As such, Kaiba felt responsible for this outcome, but refused to admit it or show signs of remorse.

Presently, he was furious with Mokuba for arguing with him. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow that stubborn mutt to stay in his superior living accommodations, whether he felt obligated or not.

His younger brother had been seeking the attention of Katsuya for some time already. There had been no response. He watched with eyes as hard as flint from the sofa. Mokuba reached forward hesitantly and lightly grasped the blond's hand. Now, there a reaction, and a back and forth almost silent conversation between them both. Kaiba only managed to comprehend parts of their brief discussion. His glare intensified as he heard his dark-haired sibling say that _**he**_ had given his approval for the blond to stay the night. He met Katsuya's nervous glance with loathing.

He was pleased that his utter lack of consent proved his opinion plainly. Katsuya immediately understood the truth of Mokuba's inaccurate statement… Kaiba didn't want him to stay.

Kaiba relaxed as he listened to the shorter man express his desire to leave. Then he heard his younger brother's next words.

"You really can stay. Please."

He knew exactly what look Mokuba was giving his obtrusive guest. Katsuya didn't respond. The brunet noticed his sibling turning to look toward him instead. Kaiba instantly redirected his gaze, refusing to meet the eyes of the youth. But the urge to see what was happening behind his back was enough to convince him to look back around. He turned to put both individuals back into his line of sight… and regretted it instantly.

Mokuba was giving him the look. That look. His puppy eyes - in addition to his pouting lips. Damn it. His younger brother almost always got whatever he pleased when asking Kaiba for it with that look. The CEO refused to let it work when it came to safety and education, but, otherwise, Mokuba could get anything he wanted.

"Fine." The word was expressed with a glower as its companion. "Jonouchi can stay for **one** night."

Mokuba jumped for joy - just as Katsuya's stomach growled. The blond's face flushed bright red.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat! Come on!"

The youth pulled Katsuya along, out of the room. As they grew out of earshot, Kaiba sighed in resignation before standing from the couch and following at a slower pace.

* * *

Katsuya was tugged along behind Mokuba. He was led down two hallways and down the main staircase. He glanced pitifully toward the front doors as he was lugged away from the main entrance into a seperate room. He trudged along after the youth, dragging his feet.

He was pulled into a dark room. He wasn't able to see. He looked around blindly, only vaguely seeing the outlines of different structures. He felt the pressure on his hand disappear as Mokuba suddenly let go.

"Mokuba?"

The lights flew on. Katsuya covered his eyes, using his arm as a barrier to adjust. His eyelids fluttered open and closed. Finally, he slowly lowered his arm to look around at his surroundings.

They were in a large kitchen with an island at its center. The cabinets were cream in color with dark brown countertops, which matched perfectly with the wood floor. The sink, microwave, stove and fridge were all black.

He was impressed overall. This would be the ideal type of kitchen that anyone would want if they enjoyed cooking. He was somewhat surprised that the dining table was in an open space to the side of the main kitchen area though. He assumed that the mansion would have a separate room for food to be served to the household members. He didn't expect the dining table to be placed in such a common way.

He noticed Mokuba grinning to the side of him, standing next to a wall that had multiple light switches.

"What do you think?" The youth asked, though Katsuya figured by Mokuba's expression that the teen knew exactly what he would say.

"It's awesome." He flashed a smile. "But why isn't the dining table in another room?"

"Oh, well… Seto didn't like that layout. He completely changed it when he took ownership of the property." Mokuba shrugged.

"Don't you guys have a cook?"

"No. We always get take-out. I usually order pizza."

Katsuya raised his eyebrows. He knew that Kaiba didn't eat often, but he figured that the CEO would at least make sure his brother had a well-balanced diet.

"Why take-out all the time? Don't either of you know how ta cook?"

"I don't. And Seto says he does, but he really can't."

"I can cook perfectly fine." A voice of stubborn denial sounded from behind him. Katsuya turned and found Kaiba leaning against the frame of the archway, blue eyes flashing.

* * *

Seto Kaiba watched from the balcony next to the main staircase, leaning onto the banister.

Jonouchi had glanced at the front doors. Obvious reluctance could be seen in his amber eyes at remaining in the mansion any longer - before he had been dragged away by the insistent, dark-haired teen. Why couldn't Mokuba just let the blond nuisance leave? Not to mention that it was a school night and there was no way that the CEO would be able to convince the youth to head to bed when Jonouchi was here.

He sighed before heading down the stairs toward the kitchen, where he could make out the loud chattering of two voices.

He paused in his steps as he heard a familiar voice.

"...time? Don't either of you know know how ta cook?" That was definitely Katsuya.

Kaiba turned the corner to enter the kitchen and stopped in the archway, deciding to lean against the frame. That would make it seem that he had been present during the entire conversation without them realising, he smirked. He observed the scene before him and saw that both individuals were turned slightly away from him. They hadn't noticed his presence.

"I don't. And Seto says he does, but he really can't."

Mokuba's reply immediately caused tension to run through him. He crossed his arms over his chest tightly. He forced the words through his ground teeth. "I can cook perfectly fine."

Katsuya was the first to turn. Surprise flared in those brown eyes as they met his azure eyes. Mokuba was slower, seeming to freeze for a few moments before hesitantly twisting around.

"Seto…"

The youth cracked an uncertain smile. Kaiba merely gazed at his younger brother without a change in his expression. His younger brother took on a stubborn look.

"It's true!" Mokuba yelled in indignation.

His sharp retort was cut off by muffled laughter. He shot a sharp glare toward the source. Katsuya was struggling to keep his snickering to himself, but seemed to quickly give up. The blond held the sides of his body as it shook with the waves of laughter coursing through him.

"This is not funny, mutt." Kaiba felt his eyes harden in anger. He stood away from the archway.

"You… You're right…" Katsuya paused to take a deep breath. "It's hilarious." The younger duelist burst into laughter once again.

Kaiba watched in stunned silence. Although the blond had laughed so hard that he had fallen to the floor, it didn't stop the laughter from taking over once again.

He hadn't expected Katsuya to ignore the insult. He glanced to Mokuba and saw the youth breaking out into a large grin while watching the blond, who was pausing every so often between laughs to complain about how much his stomach and sides hurt.

"You're a numbskull." Kaiba shook his head to the younger duelist writhing on the ground, a slight smile upon his face.

The End of Chapter 10

* * *

 **(A/N)** Sorry that the update took so long! I honestly wanted to post it sooner, but I really struggled with this chapter. I really appreciated all of the reviews from Chapter 9. They really did inspire me. THANK YOU ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **Warnings :** occasional swearing

(more warnings mentioned in previous chapters)

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 10 :

" _This is not funny, mutt." Kaiba felt his eyes harden in anger._

" _You… You're right…" Katsuya paused to take a deep breath. "It's hilarious." The younger duelist burst into laughter once again._

 _He hadn't expected Katsuya to ignore the insult. He glanced to Mokuba and saw the youth breaking out into a large grin while watching the blond, who was pausing every so often between laughs to complain about how much his stomach and sides hurt._

" _You're a numbskull." Kaiba shook his head to the younger duelist writhing on the ground with a slight smile upon his face._

* * *

Chapter 11 :

Katsuya wiped tears from his eyes. He hadn't laughed so hard, especially to the point of tears, in a long time. His jaw hurt from smiling and laughing too much, as well as his stomach and sides. Nothing had even been that funny. He thought that the interaction between the Kaiba siblings was relatable. It definitely reminded him of the times that he spent hours arguing with his sister, Shizuka. But what had made it even funnier… was Kaiba's glare. Laughter did not suit the situation whatsoever - but that look was hilarious. He hadn't been able to control himself.

I'm slap-happy, he scolded himself mentally.

"Here. I'll help you up!" Mokuba crouched above him, offering out his hands. Katsuya took them, hoisting himself up most the way without 'accidentally' pulling the youth down with him - though he was tempted. He gave the youth a grateful smile while ruffling the dark-hair settled upon the middle-schooler's head.

"Stop it!" Mokuba swatted his hands away playfully. "Oh! And I forgot to give this back to you." The teen pulled something from the back pocket of his pants and held it out to him. It was his watch. Katsuya carefully took the time piece in hand and slipped it on to his wrist.

"Thanks, Mokuba."

"Of course." The youth grinned in response to the blond's expressed appreciation.

Katsuya glanced toward the brunet, who was standing patiently in the kitchen's archway and completely expressionless. "So Kaiba…"

The CEO merely looked into his eyes. They maintained their locked gaze for another minute before he looked away. It was almost like staring into a dark abyss. It was crazy to think that those azure eyes had held a brilliant spark of expression earlier. It felt safer to say his question aloud without looking into those vacant eyes.

"Can you really cook?" he asked, hoping that his voice sounded neutral.

"Yes." The brunet's eyes seemed to darken more. That seemed impossible, considering how lifeless they were already though. Katsuya noticed that Mokuba opened his mouth to contradict the CEO's reply, but Kaiba immediately subdued the youth with a sharp glare. The dark-haired teen mumbled something incoherent to himself.

"Hmm… well, it seems that Mokuba doesn't agree with ya," he commented.

There was no reply from the brunet.

Katsuya cracked a grin, taking the lack of a retort as evidence that the businessman was lying. Kaiba was just being stubborn and didn't want to admit that he couldn't.

"Then prove it."

* * *

Seto Kaiba really just wanted to head to bed.

It had taken twenty minutes for Katsuya to settle down from his outburst of outrageous hysterics. The shorter man had paused several times, but would start up again soon after. It had been annoying... but it seemed that Mokuba had been entertained by the blond's antics.

I suppose there was no harm done, except for maybe some loss to my pride… Kaiba reluctantly accepted the turn of events.

He could just leave Mokuba alone with Katsuya, but who knows what his unwanted guest might say to his younger brother in his absence. He didn't want to give the shorter duelist the chance of revealing his 'health problem,' especially since the blond might take the opportunity to do so in retaliation. Kaiba had prevented the blond from being able to accomplish what he had come to do in the first place. As such, the nuisance might try to make life more unbearable than usual.

He glanced up as he heard Katsuya start a statement before trailing off. "So Kaiba…"

Kaiba chose not to respond. He could see the hesitation in those amber orbs as their eyes met. He was vaguely surprised when the blond looked away so sudden from his gaze. Apparently Katsuya wasn't completely put off though - because he continued despite his already noticeable discomfort.

"Can you really cook?"

Although the tone of voice was neutral, Kaiba could tell that the blond was not as relaxed as he appeared to be.

He decided to copy the Katsuya's manner, keeping his own voice neutral as he responded. "Yes."

He saw a look of disbelief cross over Katsuya's face briefly, and a look of shocked anger upon Mokuba's as well. He shot a glare toward his dark-haired sibling, which seemed to do the trick. The youth's mouth closed with an audible snap after mumbling something that Kaiba couldn't comprehend.

"Hmm… well, it seems that Mokuba doesn't agree with ya."

Kaiba chose not to respond to that either. He had been tempted to say, thanks for stating the obvious. But he decided against it. He failed to see the grin that spread over the blond's face - until he heard the next words from the younger duelist's mouth.

"Then prove it."

Kaiba's head snapped up immediately to the challenge in Katsuya's tone.

"Why would I need to prove anything to a mutt like you?"

The blond shrugged. "If ya don't feel that you have anything to prove then I win by default, right? I'm better than you."

Although he was tempted to prove his rival wrong, Kaiba was against making a fool of himself. He was also against rising to meet the blond's provocation. He knew that he was a terrible cook - but he would never admit it aloud. He hated that Katsuya, of all people, was better than him in anything though. But he refused to give the shorter duelist the satisfaction. He kept his voice disinterested as he responded.

"If you are content with such a shallow victory, then savor the moment now, because I doubt it will happen again, mongrel."

The grin vanished from Katsuya's face.

* * *

Katsuya was not amused. Not at all. How dare Kaiba say that.

The words repeated in his mind.

 _'If you are content with such a shallow victory, then savor the moment now, because I doubt it will happen again, mongrel.'_

His grin had vanished instantly.

He didn't need a reminder of the lack of victory on his part against the arrogant CEO. He was very aware of the brunet's stubborn mindset toward being the best. But Katsuya knew his own strengths. He wasn't about to give up now. If he could improve the relationship between them, maybe Kaiba would be more accepting of his help. It would be hard to gain the businessman's trust - let alone his approval - but he had to start somewhere. The best way that he could come up with to accomplish that now was through competition. Kaiba rarely backed down from a challenge after all.

But maybe this situation was different.

Cooking was done with patience and experience. And this was a skill that Katsuya had mastered through his dedication and determination. He should have known that Kaiba wouldn't be persuaded to compete without having an advantage of some kind. The businessman never even ate for heaven's sake. There was no doubt in Katsuya's mind that Kaiba had no experience whatsoever in the kitchen in the first place.

Mokuba quickly chimed in with a tilt of his head. "Seto! Since when did you avoid a challenge?"

"I only accept challenges I don't deem as being a waste of my time."

"You have plenty of time now," the youth pointed out.

The businessman fixed another glare on the teen. But Mokuba wasn't going to be silence again, despite Kaiba's obvious desire.

"So... why not see who cooks better? You did say that you can cook."

That doesn't mean that his cooking is any good, Katsuya remarked silently.

"I can." Kaiba replied shortly, but didn't met the gaze of his younger brother.

"Then?" Mokuba pressured further.

The brunet paused, seeming to ponder his options. It wasn't long before he walked passed his dark-haired sibling, only after giving the teen a disapproving glance.

"Go Seto!" The middle-schooler clasped his hands together behind his back. A mischievous light could be seen in the youth's dark eyes. "Let me know when you guys finish making the food." Mokuba dashed out of the kitchen through the archway. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he paused and gave a wink before disappearing.

Katsuya blinked in surprise.

Maybe Mokuba could be my wingman, he thought to himself with a chuckle.

He shook his head in vague disbelief as he headed toward the kitchen, directly where Kaiba was leaning over the counter.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was regretting his actions. Yes… honestly he was.

He should have just let Katsuya have his way, no matter how idiotic the blond's actions seemed. Situations involving the shorter duelist always ended differently than he had expected them to. Now, he was stuck in this mess - making food to prove he had skills even though he obviously lacked them. He could cook, but the results never end up the way they were meant to.

He sighed inwardly. Might as well get it over with so that he could head to bed.

"So… whatcha doin'?" Katsuya approached from the side, peering over Kaiba's shoulder.

He had just finished taking out all of the things that he needed. He didn't look over to the blond as he responded in a fairly blunt manner. "Cooking."

He could picture the eye-roll that accompanied Katsuya's next comment. "Yeah, I knew that, but what are you making?"

"...Spaghetti."

The End of Chapter 11

* * *

 **(A/N)** Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'll try and make the next one longer. I'm going to try speeding up the story a bit, so bare with me please! Thanks for all the continued support ~


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Truths and a Lie**

 **Warnings :** occasional swearing

(more warnings mentioned in previous chapters)

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Recap of Chapter 11 :

" _So… whatcha doin'?" Katsuya approached from the side, peering over Kaiba's shoulder._

 _He had just finished taking out all of the things that he needed. He didn't look over to the blond as he responded in a fairly blunt manner. "Cooking."_

 _He could picture the eye-roll that accompanied Katsuya's next comment. "Yeah, I knew that, but what are you making?"_

" _...Spaghetti."_

* * *

Chapter 12 :

Katsuya glanced up from the set dinner table to look at the face of the satisfied CEO. "Spaghetti. Really?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kaiba met his gaze lazily while wiping his hands with a kitchen rag.

"Of course not." Katsuya replied quickly, immediately reconsidering his quizzical remark.

"Then why the reaction?"

"Well, I was expectin' you to make something more fancy, I guess." He let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously, watching the burnet as he returned the kitchen rag back to its place, hanging under the stove.

"Well, anything can be considered fancy when considering your audience." The lanky businessman commented evenly while returning back to the dinner table.

"Oh, I see." Katsuya mumbled, but scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Was that just a broad statement or a subtle dis toward him? He assumed that the brunet was implying the former... but let it slide, enjoying the current atmosphere between them. It was also a new situation. He had never seen Kaiba do anything so… human and casual. Katsuya chuckled then froze as a sharp, azure glare was shot in his direction.

"What on earth would cause you to utter such a miserable sound?"

"Hey! Like you're one to talk, rich boy! Where are you goin'? Don't turn your back on me!" The burnet duelist had turned and was walking through the kitchen archway. Katsuya followed - then walked straight into the back of the taller man. Kaiba shot a glare behind him before ignoring him.

"Mokuba! Dinner!" The CEO called up the stairs, arms folded across his chest.

'Oh…' the blond thought to himself, sheepishly rubbing his throbbing nose, while stepping to stand to the side of the businessman.

"Coming!" The high-pitched shout of the dark-haired youth was heard in response. They both listened to the falling footsteps of the teen before he appeared at the top of the staircase. Mokuba cracked a smile and launched himself down the stairs - two at a time. Katsuya grinned once again over the the enthusiasm expressed by the highschooler. The blond noticed that Kaiba was shaking his head and mumbled something like "told him to settle down."

Once Mokuba reached the bottom of the staircase, they all headed into the kitchen and sat at the dinner table. They each dished themselves up and took a few bites. It was seconds before both Katsuya and Mokuba set their utensils down. Mokuba pushed aside his plate.

"You haven't improved at all." The youth frowned in disappointment.

Katsuya glanced between the brothers before saying, "I thought that you said you could cook…"

"I can cook. The quality of the food was never brought up into conversation." Kaiba locked his jaw and his mouth was set in a stubborn line of anger.

'That's twisted thinking - but that's just Kaiba.' Katsuya thought to himself. 'But he's right. It's just funny that the food looks really good and he followed the recipe perfectly… and it still ended up tasting awful.'

The shorter duelist sighed aloud then said, "Alright." He scooted his chair out from under the table. "My turn."

* * *

Seto Kaiba watched with reluctant admiration. Katsuya was confident and skillful. He made the same process of food preparation seem so effortless. The CEO was proud of his chopping abilities. He was good with knives. But the blond was on another level. Mokuba sat at the kitchen stool next to the island, across from Katsuya, following each movement from the professional individual with his eyes. Kaiba could see the admiration sparkling from his younger brother's eyes, and feared that his expressed the same.

They ate Katsuya's version of the spaghetti gratefully. The food looked almost exactly the same - but the shorter duelist's was vastly more enjoyable. Kaiba was particularly bitter about that fact.

Mokuba cleared his third plate before leaning back against his chair. "Man, I'm stuffed. Thanks, Jonouchi! It was great." He gave a large smile. "You know what? You should stay here and be our cook!"

"That won't be necessary Mokuba." Kaiba immediately responded, setting down his utensils on his plate. It was his first plate, and he was still only half way through it. Katsuya keep a close eye on his progress with his food.

"Why? We've never had a chef or kitchen staff. You wouldn't allow it. It's a waste! And Katsuya is really good at cooking, obviously."

"Thanks. And I think that's a brilliant idea, Moky." Katsuya smirked as the CEO shot an azure glare to him. "I'll definitely be starting to come over more often."

"Oh, really? Why?" Mokuba asked curiously, leaning onto the table.

'Well, crap.' The blond duelist looked nervously over to the businessman at the head of the table. Kaiba seemed to be uninterested - but Katsuya knew how falsely that demeanor was being conveyed considering the context. "I justed decided that I want to spend more time with you, Mokuba."

"Yay! That's awesome. I'm glad!" The dark-haired youth beamed.

Katsuya sheepishly grinned. And heard a quiet sigh from the direction of the taller duelist. 'Kaiba must be relieved.' He stood and gathered the dirty plates that Mokuba and him finished before going to the sink to started washing the dishes.

Kaiba made Mokuba go finish his homework, sending the teen back up the stairs. He then put away the leftovers in their three door fridge before giving the kitchenware to the blond.

"I didn't think that you'd keep leftovers." Katsuya remarked while scrubbing the silver utensils. He noticed that the CEO had packed even his previously made spaghetti into the fridge as well.

"I don't appreciate wasting food, no matter how it tastes." Kaiba flatly replied.

"Hmm." The blond continued his task and began humming.

Kaiba leaned against the kitchen island.

Katsuya finished within half an hour and dried his hand with the kitchen rag that the burnet had used earlier. He turned and chuckled. The businessman had dozed off, his head drooped to the side.

Katsuya wasn't sure what to do. He shrugged. He went quietly out of the kitchen to the front door then yelled out, "Bye, Mokuba!" Afterwards, he went out into the night to walk home.

The End of Chapter 12

 **(A/N)** I apologize for long wait for this update! I won't be able to post new chapters as often as I used to because of work and college. The chapters may also be much shorter, more like snippet scenes - which will help me update more quickly. Please bare with me and thank you for the support!


End file.
